Two Worlds Collide
by KH freak 813
Summary: Axel and Roxas were transported by a mysterious force to the Pokémon World. They now have to deal with the new environment while trying to survive familiar dangers; however, they get help from a new friend...Tsutaaja (Snivy)!
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! I have loved Kingdom Hearts more than any other game since I found out about it and Pokemon was something I enjoyed very much since I could remember, so I decided to write a crossover! No flames please! Don't like, don't read.

If you like Kingdom Hearts, feel free to read my other stories. If not, enjoy!

FYI: I prefer the Japanese voices of the Pokemon, so their calls and names will be used in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokemon or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective creators. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"Axel, where are we?"

"I dunno Roxas."

This place was nothing like what the two Nobodies had ever seen before. The world gave off a serene aura that they were not used to feeling. The sky was crystal clear and the grass smelled crisp. Peace radiated out of the planet's very core. This was defenity something the two Organization members were not exposed to on a daily basis.

Moments before, the two men were fighting a horde of Heartless in the Station Plaza of Twilight Town when they were rudely interrupted; a blast of pure energy came shooting from the sky. Before either could react, they were hit. When they woke up, they found themselves in an unknown world.

"Well, while we're here, why not explore? It won't hurt and who knows, it could come in handy in the future, especially since we could be having future missions in this world and it would be a great idea to gather intel on this place in advance." Axel proposed.

"That's a great idea!" Roxas agreed.

They wandered the vast expanse. Some things they recognized while others were completely new. While they could recognize trees, the fruits growing upon them were foreign.

Suddenly, there was a rustling above the Nobodies' heads. A creature they had never seen appeared above them. It had light-grey fur with large ears and a tail that were white-tipped. Two tuffs of grey fur poked out of its head and chest. It had large brown eyes and short limbs.

"Huh?" Roxas gasped. "What is that?"

"Well, it looks like a chinchilla, but it's unlike any I've seen before." Axel replied.

"Oh." The chinchilla-like creature disappeared back into the trees.

Walking into an open field, they stopped to evaluate their situation. "There are recognizable features such as trees, yet the fruits they bear are a mystery. Basing off of that strange-looking creature, the animals here are different than our world. Unfortunetly, that is not enough information to determine what this world is." Roxas mused.

"Yeah—"

Suddenly, dark portrals appeared out of nowhere. Heartless of all sorts leaped out of the corridors. Immediately, they lunged out at the two.

"Here too?" Roxas complained as he disengaged the Heartless in front of him.

"Yeah. We just can't get away from these little buggers." Axel growled. They continued slashing away at the Heartless in sync, yet they just kept on coming. "And here I thought this was a peaceful world.

Out of nowhere, several Turquoise Marches flew into the scene. Their eyes were bugging out and were flying crazily; they looked as if they were fleeing for their lives.

"What are they so scared about?" Roxas questioned. Before Axel could reply, his answer appeared before them.

A serpentine creature was chasing them. It was dark green with a tan underside and had large brown eyes above a small mouth that were set in a determined look with yellow accents highlighting them. The markings trailed down its face and neck to two vestigial limbs that had an appearance of a collar—that were located above its short real limbs—and connected into a trail that led to its tail. A huge leaf that appeared to be of ivy was the tail's feature, being as large as its head. Even though the mysterious creature was short, its legs were able to carry it quickly.

"What is that? It is the strangest snake I've ever seen." Roxas inquired.

"I have no idea." That was all Axel could say. After all, he had never seen a creature of its likes neither.

"Taaaaaaaaaaaaa-JA!" The serpentine creature screamed. Sharp leaves suddenly surrounded the field and bombarded the Heartless, destroying them. Some of them managed to bombard the Heartless Axel and Roxas were fighting and killed them.

"WHOA!" Both exclaimed. More Heartless appeared to take place of their fallen companions. Being bug-like, the Creepworms swarmed against the fighters, but they didn't stand a chance. The snake puffed in a deep breath and a huge blast of fire escaped its mouth. It took on the shape of the kanji symbol for fire and instantly incinerated its user's enemies. Axel and Roxas stopped in their tracks, amazed by what they saw.

"What was that? Even though I'm a fire elemental, I've never seen that attack before!" Axel screamed.

"I don't know, but it looked really powerful." Roxas answered.

A round of Air Soldiers took the place of the Creepworms. Both Nobodies decided that they didn't want to be left out of the action, so they continued fighting, Roxas summoning pillars of light and Axel creating walls of fire.

"Ta-jaaaaaaa!" The mystery creature shrieked. Suddenly, electricity was emitting from the monster, and it struck down on every Heartless on the field, including the ones Axel and Roxas were battling. They spun around to look at the snake, eyes wide. Before they could form any sounds of surprise however, Neoshadows suddenly grew from the ground. The serpent beat the Nobodies to the punch, and started to throw its fists really fast at the enemies. One Neoshadow merged with the land, trying to ambush the creature, but it outsmarted the Heartless. With a pound of its tail, the ground shook, and a spray of darkness accompanied the tremors.

As expected, more Heartless appeared out of nowhere. "When is this going to end?" Roxas complained as he decapitated a Crimson Jazz. The barrage of Heartless really did seem endless.

Axel couldn't reply, being too caught up with a swarm of fire-type Heartless surrounding him. Being a fire-elemental, he couldn't use his fire-type attacks since they would have dealt no damage and only serve to strengthen the monsters. Unfortunately, his blizzard-type attacks were relatively weak and did almost no damage to the swarm. Roxas was too busy with his mob of Heartless to help Axel.

The snake, seeing Axel's predicament, helped out. It covered itself with water, and flew the fire Heartless, destroying them. A Nightwalker appeared and tried to advance on it, but the snake used a vine to ensnare it and slam it to the ground, eradicating the ghost-like Heartless.

Defenders suddenly materialized into the field, all of them charging at their combatants. Axel and Roxas jumped at the bulky knights and slashed at them, methodically destroying them. However, some of the Heartless charged at the serpent. The snake waved its hand, and ropes of grass wrapped themselves around the legs of the army, tripping them. Them being so heavy, their weight killed them. All the little Hearless being taken care of, the three thought they were done until...the big one appeared.

A Darkside emerged from the sky, shaking the earth as it landed.

"Let's end this." Roxas declared.

"You're on." Axel echoed. They jumped up and barraged the boss with their respective elements; large pillars of light shot down on its hands and huge fireballs rained on its head, stunning it. After recovering, the giant swiped its huge fists and cannoned huge blasts of darkness, keeping the two on their toes.

Seeing the distraction, the serpentine monster jumped. Its leaf glowing a light green, it threw its tail on the Heartless's head, momentarily stunning it. Taking that to its advantage, the creature slammed its tail into the ground, and huge thorny vines grew out of the ground. They smacked into the Heartless's core. Having taken a severe hit, it crashed into the land below. Seeing as they didn't have to dodge the monster anymore, the two members of Organization XIII launched a combined attack consisting of powerful spheres of light and pyromaniac explosions. The Heartless was instantly annihilated, causing a huge puff of raven smoke to fill the area.

The battle finally being over, the two Nobodies released a breath neither realized they had been holding. Suddenly, something else got their attention; the snake with a tail of ivy stared directly at them.

"Taajaa! (Who are you!)"

* * *

The moves were (in order): Leaf Storm, Fire Blast, Thunder, Close Combat, Earthquake, Aqua Jet, Vine Whip, Grass Knot, Leaf Blade, and Frenzy Plant.

I'm sorry for making Tsutaaja (Snivy) so cheap, but how else would she have fitted in if she knew so little moves? Besides, Ash's Tsutaaja is my favorite pokémon, and I hate how little she appeared in BW, so I decided to give her a "power boost". ;)

FYI: When a Pokémon talks to someone in this story, I will write out what the characters actually hear and a translation in parenthesis.

**What did you guys think? Please review! Reviews motivate me to write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! I'd like to thank **CyBoRgZ **for reviewing the previous chapter. Your review really motivated to write this chapter! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Taajaa! (Who are you!)"_

Axel and Roxas exchanged a glance. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Axel feigned innocence. "We are patrolmen that keep the forest safe from monsters just like the ones earlier."

"Taaja! Ta-Ta-Taajaa! Taajaa-jaa! (I know you're lying! Pokémon Rangers **never** carry weapons on them, they use Pokémon to fight off threats! You guys must be not of this world!)" The serpent-like creature accused, hands on its hips.

"How could you say such a thing!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Taaja! Tsutaa. Taa. (Not only do the people of this world use Pokémon for battles instead of their own skills, they don't even know magic! In addition, you can understand what I am saying, and the citizens of this planet are incapable of understanding us Pokémon. All in all, it's obvious.)" The Pokémon stated.

"There's no hiding this from you, is there?" Axel questioned. He knew what the answer would have been.

"Ta. Taajaa. Taajaa! (Yep. To tell you the truth, your excuse was good and well thought out. It might of worked on the average Pokémon, but too bad I saw right through it!)"

"Wait...What's a Pokémon and which one are you?" Roxas inquired.

"Taaja Taa. Tsutaaja. (Pokémon are the creatures of this planet; we are everywhere. As to what I am, I'm a Tsutaaja.)

"A Tsutaaja, huh. I kinda figured that was what you were based on the fact that you keep on saying your name over and over again." Roxas mused.

"Taaaja. Jaa. Tsutaa. Taaja! (Very insightful. You're right, I've been saying my name. You can determine the names of many Pokémon just from their calls. Back to my original question, who are you guys!)"

Roxas glanced at Axel, and he affirmed with a nod.

"Since you told us who you are, it's fair that we should introduce ourselves to you. I'm Roxas."

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Tsutaaja stared at the pyro. "Taa? Ta-jaa-jaa-Ta? (Got it memorized? Based on my clever observations from earlier, you think that I would need help remembering such a simple name?)"

"Sorry about that. Axel always introduces himself like that. He wasn't trying to offend you." Roxas justified.

"Jaa. Taa-Ta-jaa. (It's okay. Roxas...Axel...I should advise you two on something; both of you should avoid using your powers in front of other people.)

"Why?" Roxas wondered.

"Ta-Ta-Ta-jaa. Tsu-jaa! (Like I said earlier, humans using magic in this world is unnatural. You guys were lucky that no one saw the two of you fighting earlier; if someone had caught you, the consequences could have been dire!)"

"How?" Axel pressed.

Before the ivy snake could reply, three beings dropped from the sky.

"Found you, you twerp!" A feline creature exclaimed.

"Thought you would never see us again?" The unknown man added.

"Well think again!" The enigmatic woman finished.

"Who are you three?!" Axel and Roxas growled in sync.

"New faces I see? Prepare for trouble!" The woman announced while closing her eyes and placing both hands on her chest in a boastful fashion.

"Make it double!" The man added with a rose mysteriously materializing in his hand.

"To protect the world from devestation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" The woman screamed.

"James!" The man followed just as passionately.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Nyarth! That's right!" The three fell into a rehearsed pose after that.

Axel and Roxas glanced at each other, not knowing what to think, but Tsutaaja's reaction was entirely different; it had his arms crossed, eyes closed. A huge sweatdrop hung from its forehead.

"Taaja. (Your intros just get lamer and lamer every time.)"

Nyarth had a scowl on his face, desperately trying to control his annoyance, but failing. "Oh yeah! You're a twerp Pokémon!"

"You can talk?" Roxas gasped in surprise.

"You're looking at the one and only talking Pokémon in existence newbie!" Nyarth was puffing in rage.

"What did the brat's Pokémon say that set you off like that?" Jessie inquired.

The cat-like Pokémon blew up. "Tsutaaja just said that, quote 'your intros get lamer and lamer every time'!" Roxas was amazed; what Nyarth had just translated was exactly what he had heard the ivy snake utter.

"You will pay!" The feline screamed as he lunged at the serpent. In mid-leap, he extended his claws, and they glowed an enigmatic purple. He swiped viciously at Tsutaaja, but it dodge each slash gracefully.

"This will teach you to bad mouth the Team Rocket Motto! This shall hurt a lot since Dark-type moves are super effective against Grass-types like you!" Nyarth shrieked.

At this, the grass snake laughed. "Ta-Ta-Ta! Taajaa Ta! Tsu-jaa Taa! (Wow, your type match up is terrible! Dark-type moves like Night Slash are not effective against my type! I bet your type-compatibility skills are so horrendous, I could beat you with one hit with an attack that would normally do no damage against you!)"

"I dare you to try!" The member of Team Rocket challenged. He tried to stab the snake, but it gracefully leaped over his head and dodged him.

Tsutaaja held a fist back, ready for combat. Suddenly, it glowed an eerie purple, and a dark energy enveloped it. The snake launched the energy that gathered around its fist, but it disappeared right afterwards.

"Hahaha! Missed me! Missed me! Nananana-" All of a sudden, the fist reappeared and hit Nyarth square in the jaw. His head rocked back, and he was sent flying into a stray sand dune. When the dust cleared up, his eyes were swirls, and his mouth hung open, mumbling incoherent phrases.

"Huh! What was that?" Jessie exclaimed in absolute shock.

James answered her. "That was Shadow Punch, a ghost-type move. It never misses; however, Nyarth shouldn't have been affected since he is a normal-type. All I can guess is that the twerp's tsutaaja is correct; his type match-up is so poor that he was affected and defeated by an attack that under normal circumstances shouldn't have damaged him."

"That's ridiculous! In any matter, we must stop that serpent!" Jessie declared.

"I agree! We must avenge Nyarth!" James added.

Roxas glanced uneasily at Axel. "Shouldn't we stop them?" He whispered.

Axel fixed him with an unwavering stare. "No. We should trust what Tsutaaja told us earlier. There must be a good reason, otherwise, it wouldn't have said that. Besides, judging from earlier's battle, Tsutaaja is fully capable of protecting itself."

"Okay." Roxas nodded in resolution. They continued to watch the scene unfolding before them.

"Koromori, Pururiru, Dokucale!..." Jessie exclaimed.

"Desumasu, Morobareru!" James followed up.

"I choose you!" Both exclaimed at the same time.

Four fist-sized balls with a red top and a white bottom were thrown in the air. They opened, and white beams emerged from all four. Four distinct creatures emerged from the lights. The first one was covered with white hair, a large heart-shaped nose appearing from the mass and had small wings. The second was pink all over, lighter around the crown on its head and its six tentacles. It had light blue eyes and a prideful smirk. The third one had lily-like wings, four red legs tucked into its purple body, and yellow antennae above equally yellow eyes. The fourth was black all over except the area around its eyes, which was accented a burnt orange. It had a large arms and a mask-like object hanging from its tail. The last Pokémon summoned had a large cap-like head and twin shields as hands that had the appearance of the balls that were thrown, except tan replaced the white. It had small eyes and a pink mouth. All were set to battle.

"Pururiru, use Psychic on Tsutaaja!" Jessie announced as she pointed straight at her target.

"Puruuu." The squid-like Pokémon chanted as it unleashed its psychic power. Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded Tsutaaja and it was lifted off the ground. Being caught in its grip, the snake couldn't move no matter how hard it tried.

"Hahaha! Now you're trapped. Even the mighty Tsutaaja is helpless if it can't move!" Jessie taunted. "Now follow with Ice Beam! Koromori, use Air Slash! Dokucale, use Silver Wind!"

"Morobareru, use Sludge Wave! Desumasu, use Will-O-Wisp!" James continued.

Straight away, all the mentioned Pokémon charged up their attacks.

"Unlike Nyarth, we know all of your weaknesses; after all, grass-types are weak against fire, ice, flying, poison, and bug type moves, aren't they! Now that you are about to be hit with all of them, you will take severe damage!" Jessie laughed hysterically.

"No!" Roxas screamed. He reached toward the captive Pokémon, but was stopped by a shoulder on his hand. Roxas turned in Axel's direction and saw him shake his head. Roxas halted his movements, leaving it up to Tsutaaja to fend for itself.

"Taaaaaa..." Its tail began gathering light, glowing white. Suddenly, a sphere of energy formed between its hands.

"Jaaaaa!" The snake screamed as it fired the stored power. It hit Pururiru dead on, stopping it from successfully firing its attack and breaking its curse. The squid-like Pokémon fell back, knocked unconscious.

Being freed, Tsutaaja gracefully evaded every hit that was meant for it. Avoiding the possibly serious damage, it focused on retaliation. The snake stomped its foot on the ground, and pillars of flame followed its wake. They surrounded and struck Morobareru, knocking it out. Not skipping a beat, the serpent covered one of its fists with electricity, and punched the bat Pokémon, electrocuting and causing it to fall from the sky. Straight afterwards, sharp rocks surrounded the ivy snake and launched themselves at Dokucale, causing it to go cross-eyed. Glancing at Desumasu, it propelled itself in the ghost's direction and crossed its arms together. Purple claws grew from its fingers and Tsutaaja uncrossed its limbs, but not before slashing at the ghost. It plummeted to the land below.

"Do you think that that's enough to scare us?" Jessie daunted.

"Yeah. Pikachu is our prize, not you." James scolded.

"No matter how many moves you show off, you will never scare us!" Nyarth chose this time to regain conciousness and joined in the mocking.

Tsutaaja clenched its fists, eyes swirling with maddness.

"TSUTAAJA! (YOU WILL REGRET MAKING ME ANGRY!)" The enraged serpent screamed, and a white light enveloped the Pokémon.

* * *

Pokémon translations: Tsutaaja=Snivy, Nyarth=Meowth, Koromori=Woobat, Pururiru=Frillish, Dokucale=Dustox, Desumasu=Yamask, Morobareru=Amoonguss

Moves Tsutaaja used: Shadow Punch, SolarBeam, Fire Pledge, Thunder Punch, Stone Edge, Night Slash

How was it? I know Axel and Roxas were not very involved in this chapter, but they will recieve more attention in later chapters! (:

**Please review! I reeeally love reviews and I appreciate them VERY much.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Gricelia Hilanda **for reviewing the previous chapter! You really motivated me to write this one!

The action continues in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"TSUTAAJA! (YOU_ _WILL REGRET MAKING ME ANGRY!)" The enraged serpent screamed, and a white light enveloped the Pokémon._

"What's happening?!" Roxas exclaimed, surprised; he had never seen anything like this in his life before.

"Tsutaaja is evolving." Nyarth mused.

Enveloped in a pristine glow, the Pokémon suddenly grew tremendously in size, its eyes glowing red the whole time. A lengthy neck sprouted from a lithe, yet muscular body. The head became larger, with appendages growing from it. The tail shooted up from its back, leaves dominating the tip. Four stocky, long legs emerged from the underside of the evolving Pokémon. Wings peaked from its back, and sprouted without warning. When the light finally vanished, a new Pokémon emerged.

"Jarouda!" The newly evolved Pokémon roared, wings extended in a fearsome pose.

"What-what is that!" Jessie shrieked. "That definitely is no Janobii."

It wasn't. Green tuffs of hair curled above piercing oval, blood-red eyes that spoke of regality. Sharp, yellow leaves originated on its head in a circular formation, giving the appearance of a crown. Huge, bat-like wings with golden undersides extended out of a dark green back, rich with chlorophyll with golden highlights that swirled around. A tan hue colored its smooth underbelly. A long, opposable tail with a forest of ivy leaves emerged from the appendage's end, giving it extreme strength. Four bulky, yet lithe legs supported the Pokémon's weight, making it stand six feet to the shoulder. The creature radiated power and determination.

"Jar. Jarouda. (I'm not a Janobii. I mega-evolved into a Mega Jarouda.)"

"Mega Jarouda?!" The three members of Team Rocket exclaimed. "Professor Sycamore was correct; Mega Evolutions **do** exist." James mused.

"Wait! Don't you have to be** fully evolved **in order to mega evolve?" Nyarth wondered.

"Ja-Ja-Ja! (You seriously undermine my potential; I am strong enough to the point where I can skip the rest of my evolved forms to reach my final one!)"

Axel and Roxas stared at the Mega Pokémon in shock, not quite believing their eyes.

"Well, you know what they say, 'bigger isn't always better'? That applies now!" Nyarth declared.

"Ja? Ja-da? (Oh? You're still underestimating me?)"

"What makes you think I would be afraid of an overgrown snake? No matter how big you get, you will never be intimidating in my eyes!" The Scratch Cat Pokémon continued ignorantly.

"I agree with Nyarth!" Jessie concluded.

"Me too!" James echoed.

"We can easily beat you!" All three announced in unison.

"Sonans, Habunake, Megayanma, Arbokku! I need all of you!" Jessie declared as she threw her Pokéballs.

"Sabonea, Muskippa, Manene, Māīka, Matadogas, Utsubot, Chirean, Gar-chan! Help me out!" James pleaded as he did the same.

All the Pokémon emerged, ready for battle.

"Don't leave me out!" Nyarth declared as he extended his claws.

Mega Jarouda glared at all the Pokémon with vicious eyes. Suddenly, all of its opponents cowered in fear.

"What's wrong!" James gasped.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" Jessie commanded.

"We-we can't! Mega Jarouda's Leer is making us scared to death!" Nyarth whimpered.

"How pathetic! What happened to, and I quote 'you will never be intimidating in my eyes?'?" Jessie accused.

Before the one-sided argument could continue, the humongous Pokémon roared, cutting her off. It rose its head, mouth wide open.

"Jaaaaaar..." It growled as energy gathered in its stomach. A ball of bright orange power gathered at its mouth.

"Oooooooou..." The sphere got even bigger.

"Hurry, dodge!" Both members of the evil organization commanded.

"Daaaaaaaa!" The fearsome Pokémon roared as it launched the ball. After ascending many feet into the air, it split, becoming many meteors. They plummeted toward the user's enemies.

Being too enraptured in fear, neither Pokémon could evade the damage to come.

The attack made its mark, striking its targets. A huge cloud of smoke covered the area. When it cleared, there were many bodies laying on the ground and a jumble of incoherent noise.

"No...no!" James mourned.

"You-you monster!" Jessie shrilled.

"How could you even do that? Draco Meteor is exclusive to dragon-types!" James accused.

"Ja-Ja? Oou-da! (What do you think I am? Mega Jaroudas are Grass/Dragon types!)

"No way..." James whimpered.

The dragon turned its searing gaze to them. Suddenly, neither could find themselves capable of motion.

"What-what's happening?" Jessie questioned fearfully through an unmoving mouth.

"Ja. Rou. (I used Glare. The both of you are paralyzed now.)"

"What!" Both screamed incoherently.

The two Nobodies were watching the action from the sidelines. "Woah...Mega Jarouda didn't even touch them, and they can't move." Roxas observed.

"Yeah...That's one powerful creature." Axel commented.

"JAROUDA! (YOU WILL PAY FOR MOCKING ME!)" The dragonic creature bellowed as it extended its wings and soared toward the two remaining conscious members of Team Rocket. Suddenly, its entire body gave off an emerald glow, and a green fire enveloped the Pokémon. It took the shape of a legless dragon with a mouth of sharp teeth.

"Aaaah!" Jessie and James screamed as they struggled futilely to dodge the deadly attack.

"Jaaaaaaaarouda!" It proclaimed as it made contact with the two cowering people. A booming explosion ensued, and the two members, as well as all of their Pokémon, were sent flying.

"Why! Why! Why!" Jessie complained.

"Since when did grass-types know ghost, fire, rock, electric, dark, and dragon type moves?" James continued.

"That's what you're worrying about?!" Nyarth chided as he regained consciousness. "We, Team Rocket, were defeated by an overgrown serpent!"

"Which you have grown to fear." The humans accused as they crossed their arms and glared at the feline Pokémon.

"It doesn't matter, because..."

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" All three wailed in sync. The Pokémon cried their names afterward.

A shine appeared where they blasted off to.

"Woah-" Roxas began.

"That was crazy." Axel finished.

They turned their attention to the draconic Pokémon. It stared off into the distance as it recovered its breath. After filling its lungs with much needed air, it turned its head toward the two Nobodies.

"Ja-Ja-rou. (That's why you guys have to avoid using your powers.)" Suddenly, a white light enveloped the Pokémon again, and Mega Jarouda vanished from view.

* * *

Pokémon Translations: Jarouda=Serperior, Janobii=Servine, Sonans=Wobbuffet, Habunake=Seviper, Megayanma=Yanmega, Arbokku=Arbok, Sabonea=Cacnea, Muskippa=Carnivine, Māīka=Inkay, Matadogas=Weezing, Utsubot=Victreebel, Chirean=Chimecho, Gar-chan=Growlie (James's Growlith)

Moves Mega Jarouda used: Leer, Draco Meteor, Glare, Dragon Rush

**_FYI: Mega Jarouda (Serperior) in this story is made-up. The official Mega Pokémon is unannounced and mine will probably differ greatly from the real one. I just created this one in my image for the story!_**

AN: Sorry this chapter was short! Don't worry, more's on the way!

**Please review! The reviews really motivate me to write more!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers! I would like to thank** Gricelia Hilanda** and **Blue-eyes Arceus **for reviewing my previous chapter! I really, really appreciate them!

I'm sorry for being so late! School's been killing me!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Kingdom Hearts or Pokémon. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this story and every other I have.

* * *

_"Ja-Ja-rou. (That's why you guys have to avoid using your powers.)" Suddenly, a white light enveloped the Pokémon again, and Mega Jarouda vanished from view._

"Huh! Where did you go?" Roxas questioned. He looked all around him, but the creature just disappeared.

"I have no idea. It just vanished." Axel responded.

"Ta. (Down here.)" The two turned at the direction of the sound, eyes widening in shock. The Pokémon they saw was entirely different than the one that stood there just earlier.

"Tsutaaja!?" Roxas gasped. He did not see that coming.

"Taaja? (Who else were you expecting?)" The snake uttered with one hand on its hip.

"What-what happened to you?" He continued.

"Taaja. Tsutaa. (Mega Evolutions are not permanent. After a battle, a Mega Pokémon will revert to its previous state.)"

"How did you change so drastically in such a short period of time?" Axel cut in.

"Tsu. Jaa-Taa-jaa. (Many Pokémon have drastic size changes when evolving, which is natural. However, my change in form seemed so crazy because I'm not fully evolved; Mega Evolutions usually take place from there.)"

"What **is **evolution?" Roxas wondered. He had been pondering on that term ever since he had heard it just a little while ago.

"Tsu-jaa. Taajaa. Jaa. (Evolution is when a Pokémon changes its appearance, size, and name in matter of seconds. Many Pokémon also change species after they evolve, yet keep relations with their previous state. Unlike Mega Evolutions, however, they are a permanent change.)"

"Ooookay. Wait...What did you mean by 'why we have to avoid using our powers'?" Roxas inquired. "I have an idea of what you mean, but I just need to make sure."

"Ta-Ta-Ta. Taaja-Ta. (Even though Pokémon are everywhere in this world, they are always the target of Pokémon hunters and poachers. Imagine how much attention you guys would draw if they found out that **humans** had powers like a Pokémon; not only would you never be left alone by hunters, you would have to face the press **all** the time, and I can tell that you guys would hate that, since you guys are all secretive.)"

"Yeah, I guess. Wait, how did you know about us being stealth?" Roxas wondered.

The ivy snake sighed. "Tsu-taa. Tsu-jaa. (Look at your uniforms; they are shady and mysterious; from my fair share of seeing organizations in the past, I could easily match you guys to them. Besides, the both of you fought the threat off earlier like you guys did that frequently.)"

Roxas glanced up to Axel. "Should we tell it? After all, it already told us so much about itself and other Pokémon, and besides, it already suspects us."

"You sure?" Axel doubted.

"I'm sure. I feel like I can trust it. Besides, the people of this world cannot understand Pokémon." Roxas reassured.

"I guess..."

Roxas kneeled to Tsutaaja's height. "Okay...Axel and I are from a secret organization that is not of your world. Our goal is to fight Heartless so we can get our hearts back and be able to exist."

It was now Tsutaaja's turn to question him. Ta? Jaa? Taaja? (What are you talking about? What are Heartless? What do you mean by 'having hearts' and 'existing'?)"

"They are the creatures we fought earlier." Axel crouched to its height and sighed sadly. "It's exactly as Roxas says; we don't have hearts. Because we lack them, we don't exist neither. We also cannot feel emotion."

"Taaja? Tsu. (Really? You could have fooled me; it seems like you have hearts.)"

"We really don't. The lack of heart makes someone feel so empty, it's unbearable." Roxas explained with melancholy.

"Taa. Taa-Tsu. (I feel bad for you. I know how it feels to be empty too.)"

"But don't you have a heart? Can't you feel?" Axel questioned.

"Taa...Tsu...Jaa. (I do have a heart...but I have been through something that broke me...I know how you feel.)"

"What happened to you?" Roxas gasped.

"Taa...Ta-Ta-Ta... (I...have been abused by my first trainer. He treated me so badly and used me...)"

"Abused?!" Both screamed.

"Taa... (Well, this was what happened...)"

...

* * *

The lab was empty, but excitement filled the air; the new trainers were coming! Finally! A permanent home!

Everyone was happy, including one Tsutaaja. It was looking forward finding its new master even more than the hyper Mijumaru that was bouncing off the walls, or the rambunctious Pokabu that snorted flame everywhere, even though it didn't show any excitement except through one smile.

Tsutaaja never fit in with the others; it thought Mijumaru's over excessive energy was annoying to deal with and left it alone whenever possible. The ivy snake believed Pokabu's rowdy snorting was too disturbing and always sought shelter whenever it drew near. Tsutaaja believed that it could finally be with some people and Pokémon that it could bear, and even better, be friends with.

Professor Juniper entered the room the three Pokémon stayed in. "Okay, the new trainers will be arriving soon. In your Pokéballs you go!" She cheered as she took out each Pokémon's individual Pokéball and pressed all three's buttons at once. Capture beams ensued from the contraptions, and each hit a Pokémon. All three dematerialized into the lasers and were transported into the devices. The professor shrunk each Pokéball and exited the room.

"Ring!" The bell signaled that the door opened.

"Aw wow!" A girl shrilled. "I'm going to get my first Pokémon!"

The bell rang again, and a second person entered.

"I can't wait to start my journey!" The boy declared.

"Welcome!" Professor Juniper greeted.

"Well, the third trainer isn't here yet..." She pointed out as she counted their heads. "but since you guys can't seem to wait, do you guys want to see your new friends?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yeah!" The two exclaimed, hands in the air.

"Okay, the first is the water-type starter, Mijumaru!" She announced as she threw its Pokéball in the air. It spun for a few seconds until it popped open. A flash of light exited the contraption, and the Sea Otter Pokémon appeared from it.

Mijumaru had a large, white circular head with two small, triangle-shaped ears sprouting from it. Large chocolate-colored eyes were located above a huge, brown nose and three freckle-like whiskers that adorned each cheek. The Pokémon had light-blue body in the shape of a vase with two short, fingerless arms growing from them and it stood on a pair of flippers that gave the Sea Otter Pokémon the appearance of a strong swimmer. Upon seeing the new people, its eyes widened in adoration.

"Aww! It's soo cute!" The girl cooed. Mijumaru's eyes sparkled in response.

"I already see a bond between you two. Do you want Mijumaru to be your first Pokémon?" Professor Juniper inquired.

"Yes please." The girl politely answered.

"Okay then. Mijumaru, return!" She commanded as she pressed the button and recalled the Pokémon.

"Here's Mijumaru's Pokéball." She explained as she gave the girl its Pokéball. "Here are your Pokéballs. Use them to capture more Pokémon. I can't forget your badge case! Use it to carry all the badges you win from gym battles! And last but not least, you shall receive a Pokédex. It'll help you identify the new Pokémon you will come across."

The girl jumped for joy as she was given the things that were essential for her new adventure.

"Thank you professor!" She said as she ran out the door.

"No problem. Okay, would you like to see your new friend?" The professor asked as she addressed the little boy.

"Yeah!" He couldn't wait any longer.

"Okay, presenting the fire-type starter, Pokabu!" She announced as she summoned the Fire Pig Pokémon.

Pokabu had a well-rounded body that was orange like embers. It stood on four legs, two of which had brown hooves, giving it the appearance of wearing shoes. A chocolate colored tail with a red ball of top sprouted from a patch of skin that, with its brown hue, contrasted greatly with the rest of its body, making it look like it was wearing a pair of wrestler's underwear. A large, red nose led to a yellow and brown flame that highlighted its face. Grey eyes stood out in the midst of all the flame, and brown, rabbit-like ears stood out from the top of its head. Finally able to leave its Pokéball, the Fire Pig snorted a burst of flame in relief.

"Woah! That Pokémon is so cool! I always wanted a fire-type!

"Okay then. Pokabu, return! She called as she placed the Pokémon inside the device.

"Here's Pokabu's Pokéball." She stated as she gave him the contraption.

"Here are your Pokéballs. Use them to catch lots of Pokémon! Don't forget your badge case. Win lots of badges and enter the Unova league! And finally, here is your Pokédex. Good luck on your journey!"

"Thanks!" The boy shouted as he left the building.

"Huh, I'm sorry Tsutaaja." The professor apologized as she stared at its Pokéball. "Better luck next time."

Suddenly, the bell chimed again.

...

"Tsutaa... (That was the beginning of the worst experience of my life...)"

* * *

Pokémon Translations: Mijumaru=Oshawott, Pokabu=Tepig

Did you like it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them! They motivate me to write more chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers! I'm upset that I received no reviews for the previous chapter, but I still decided to post this one! I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Kingdom Hearts or Pokémon. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Tsutaa... (That was the beginning of the worst experience of my life...)"_

"What happened?" Roxas gasped. He looked at the ivy snake in dread.

"Tsu... (Well...)"

...

"There you are..." The professor mused. She thought the final trainer would never arrive.

"Yeah, whatever." The boy replied nonchalantly. He had light blue hair and a bored expression plastered on his face. His eyes were a dull azure, focused on nothing in particular. He wore a midnight colored vest and black khakis with many belts looped around his waist.

"What's your name again?" Juniper questioned.

"Mizuotokonoko. Get it?" The trainer-to-be scoffed.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry for forgetting!" She apologized as she put her hands up in a compensating measure.

"Where's the water-type starter? Where's Mijumaru?" Mizuotokonoko demanded.

"I'm sorry, but since you arrived late, Mijumaru was already taken. Only one starter is an option right now." She replied.

"Show me."

"Okay, presenting the grass-type starter, Tsutaaja!" She exclaimed as the contraption opened and the Grass Snake Pokémon exited its Pokéball. The creature held a hand to its hip as it appeared before them.

As the boy examined the serpent, his face contorted into a scowl.

"This is what I have to be stuck with?" Mizuotokonoko complained. Tsutaaja faced the offender, and glared at him.

"If you really want to recieve a Mijumaru, I'm afraid you will have to wait until further notice for one to be available to take with you." She stated.

"Fine. I'll take it. As much as I don't want a grass-type, I cannot bear to wait that long."

"Don't worry! You'll bond to Tsutaaja; it'll just take some time."

"Just give me the Pokéballs, Badge case, and Pokédex!" He demanded very rudely. As the Grass Snake Pokémon observed its new trainer's behavior, a pit of dread developed in the pit of its stomach.

"Tsutaaja, return!" Professor Juniper declared as she placed the Pokémon back in its Pokéball. "Here's everything for your journey."

The new owner of Tsutaaja snatched all the items from the Professor's hand and left without a word.

"Rude." Juniper commented.

* * *

"Koaruhie!" A Pokémon quacked. It was blue all over, darker on its stomach, where the feathers gathered to make the duck-like Pokémon look like it was swimming in water. Its black eyes stared blankly ahead, as if in a trance. Two feathers stood out on its head, giving the appearance of ears on the top of its head. It had a blunt yellow beak and stood on short, webbed feet.

"Come out." Mizuotokonoko whispered. Tsutaaja appeared and stood next to its trainer, awaiting orders.

"Okay, I can finally put your pointless powers to work. See that water-type?" Tsutaaja's trainer questioned as he pointed to Koarhie. "Attack!"

Tsutaaja darted from the bushes and revealed itself to the Water Bird Pokémon.

"Koaruhie!" It screamed as a jet of burning-hot water was straight aimed at Tsutaaja. It dodged the attack, materialized sharp leaves, and aimed them at the other Pokémon.

"Ooooa!" Koaruhie cried in pain as the grass-type attack made contact. It beat its wings, and chainsaw-like apprendages were aimed straight at the ivy snake. Thinking quickly, it dodged. The Water Bird Pokémon turned to flee the scene, but Tsutaaja summoned a vine and wrapped it around Koaruhie, preventing it from escaping. The serpentine Pokémon slammed its victim into the ground, knocking it out.

Out of nowhere, a Pokéball was thrown at the unconscious creature, turning it into data as the contraption absorbed it. It fell to the ground, and started pivoting as the button flashed. Finally, after a few moments, the pulsing stopped with a burst of light.

"Finally, a water-type." Mizuotokonoko said. Tsutaaja looked at its trainer with sad eyes; he didn't even acknowledge it.

"Return." The capture beam hit it, and the ivy snake reappeared in the contraption. The Grass Snake Pokémon pondered at the issue at hand. It would take more time to get closer to its trainer. Tsutaaja hoped the time would come soon.

* * *

Months had passed. During that time, many more water-type Pokémon were added to Mizuotokonoko's arsenal. He had also visited many gyms, and won badges at each of them. However, Tsutaaja never participated in those battles; its trainer never used it. That made the snake feel very lonely. The only times it was even let out were to eat.

The times Tsutaaja was called out of its Pokéball were no better though. All the Pokémon the ivy snake traveled with were prejudice of it just because it wasn't a water-type. It kept its silence because it never felt like fighting back; in fact, Tsutaaja felt nothing towards everything.

"Koa-Koaruhie! (Hey look, its the _grass-type_!)" The other water-types—Mijumaru, Pururiru, Gamagaru, Hiyappu—laughed along with it.

Tsutaaja just ignored them and turned its attention to the food in front of it.

"Pururiru! (Look at the _thing_, trying to be tough!)" A round of snickering followed. The ivy snake spun to look at them with empty, soulless eyes, and turned back.

"Gama! Gamagaru! (How _tough_! Don't fake it any longer; you're nothing!)" All the Pokémon chattered in agreement.

Tsutaaja was calm in the outside, but on the inside, there was a conflict raging on. Ever since it started its adventure with its new trainer, the creature had to deal with this type of bullying from all the Pokémon accompaning it. The Grass Snake Pokémon tried to take all of the prejudice, but the Pokémon was starting to have enough.

"Hiyappu! Hiya! (No matter what you do, Mizuotokonoko-sama will **never** like you! He won't care even if you left!)"

Tsutaaja snapped.

"TSUTAAJA!? TSUTAA! (WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO ME?! I ALWAYS TRY MY HARDEST, BUT _HE_ NEVER ACKNOWLEDGES ME!)"

"Mijumaru! Miju! (How dare you talk to Mizuotokonoko-sama like that! He is a wonderful trainer!)"

"Ta. Taaja! TSUTAA! (Heh, says the water-type. He doesn't treat you guys badly! HE IS A HORRIBLE PERSON TO ME!)"

Upon hearing what the grass-type exclaimed, the five other Pokémon gained on it. All of them assulted Tsutaaja with Hydro Pump. The Grass Snake skillfully evaded the streams and summoned razor-sharp leaves to bombard its assaulters.

"What are _you_ doing! Stop at once!" Mizuotokonoko demanded of the grass-type as he went to the scene.

"TA?! TSUTAAJA! (WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?! YOU WERE ALWAYS HORRIBLE TO ME!)"

Tsutaaja summoned a swarm of leaves that flooded the area. As everyone struggled to see, it quickly fled the scene.

"After it!" He commanded as his Pokémon chased the rouge Tsutaaja. Using psychic, Pururiru brought Mizuotokonoko with them.

They were gaining fast on the snake. Reaching the end of a steep cliff, Tsutaaja was forced to halt in its tracks.

"How dare you try to escape! You will go back into your Pokéball and you will stay there forever!" Tsutaaja's trainer declared as he held out its Pokéball. He called the capture beam that would seal its fate.

The ivy snake dodged the laser, and summoned a vine that grabbed the Pokéball. The Pokémon snatched the device and smashed it into the ground, destroying it. A red light suddenly surrounded the Pokémon, then suddenly disappeared; Tsutaaja was free.

Sudddnly, the Pokémon winked, and hearts spontaneously appeared. They surrounded all of its ex-companions and collided into them. All the impacted Pokémon's eyes turned into hearts, and their movements became clumsy.

"Koaruhie, Mijumaru, Pururiru, Gamagaru, Hiyappu! Snap out of it!" He pleaded, but it was all in vain; they were stuck in a trance.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Tsutaaja fled the area and its previous life.

...

"That's horrible!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Taa. Taaja. (It's okay; I managed to survive. Now, I have a good trainer and amazing friends.)"

"Really? Who are they?" Roxas inquired.

Before Tsutaaja could reply, something was thrown in their direction. Tsutaaja approached the object, and its eyes widened in shock.

It was a Scallsword.

"Long time, no see."

* * *

FYI: Mizuotokonoko= water boy

Pokémon Translations: Koaruhie=Ducklett, Mijumaru=Oshawott, Pururiru=Frillish, Gamagaru=Palpitoad, Hiyappu=Panpour

Moves used: Scald, Leaf Storm, Air Slash, Vine Whip, Attract

How was this chapter?

**Please review! I was really saddened by the lack of reviews for the previous chapter! Reviews really motivate me to update faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Gricelia Hilanda **and** Blue-eyes Arceus **for reviewing the previous chapter! Because of them, I was motivated enough to write this one. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Kingdom Hearts or Pokémon. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I own.

* * *

_"Long time, no see."_

There _he_ stood, just as Tsutaaja remembered. Just seeing _him_ again brought chills down the ivy snake's spine. It leered at _him_ with a gaze could have killed._  
_

"Tsutaa... (Mizuotokonoko...)"

The boy laughed hard. "You seem to remember me judging by your pathetic glare. And you look exactly the same too. Hahaha! How pitiful. All my _water-types _managed to evolve." As he said this, Futachimaru, the thrower of the Scallsword, appeared out of nowhere, picked up its blade, and reattached it.

Futachimaru stood at Tsutaaja's height on webbed feet. The dark blue fur on its waist gave the Pokémon the appearance of wearing battle armor. Two Scallswords were attatched to it. Black laced its hands, tail, and ears. A serious look adorned its eyes.

"Futa. (As expected of the _grass-type_; you didn't get any stronger.)" Tsutaaja turned its deadly gaze to the Discipline Pokémon.

"Taa. (You didn't change either; you're still prejudice of me.)"

"Do you know them Tsutaaja?" Axel inquired. He had a suspicion that the boy in front of them was the same that scarred the Grass Snake Pokémon.

"Are you _its_ new trainer?" Mizuotokonoko questioned the Nobody.

"We're just friends with Tsutaaja." Roxas cut in. Axel looked at his best friend in surprise while the Grass Snake smiled; it really appreciated those words.

"So you don't know _its _trainer?" The kid demanded. He pointed at his ex-Pokémon. "If that's the case, you're coming back with me!" **  
**

"TSUTAAJA?! TSUTAA! (WHY IN THE WORLD SHOULD I?! YOU WERE THE WORST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME!)" Tears filled the snake's eyes as it poured its heart out to its first trainer.

"I don't think Tsutaaja wants that!" Roxas declared. He could tell that the ivy snake was traumatized.

"How would _you_ know? And why do _you_ care? _Grass-types _are soulless Pokémon that care about nothing except themselves." This set Tsutaaja off.

"TAAJA! TAAJA! TSUUU! (YOU ARE WRONG! JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE GRASS-TYPES, THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY SUCH HORRIBLE THINGS! NO WONDER I LEFT YOU!)"

"Shut your mouth; talking time is over." Mizuotokonoko declared as he retrieved his Pokéballs and threw them.

Swanna, Burungeru, Gamageroge, and Hiyakkie appeared before their ex-companion.

"Everyone! Attack!" He screamed. Swanna beat its wings and a storm ensued. A stream of poison bursted from Burungeru's mouth. Gamageroge summoned a wave of water and rode on it. Water spun and gushed from Hiyakkie's tail. All the attacks headed directly toward the grass-type.

Tsutaaja jumped and spun, summoning razor-sharp rocks that collided into Swanna, knocking it out. Seeing the wave of sludge, it ran towards it and turned its body into steel. The poison collided with the Pokémon, but did nothing. After surpassing the attack, its tail glowed a soft green. It threw its leaf at the Floating Pokémon, causing it to black out. Glancing at the attack heading towards it, Tsutaaja hardened its tail into iron, and sliced the tidal wave in half. The Vibration Pokémon fell, but before it could collide with the ground, a vine wrapped around it. The toad-like Pokémon was lifted high off the ground. Suddenly, Tsutaaja slammed the Pokémon into the terrain below, and Gamageroge's eyes became swirls. Eyeing the spinning mass of water heading in its direction, Tsutaaja acted. It ran on top of the stream, dashing toward the source. Upon reaching Hiyakkie, the snake's tail started glowing. A ball of light developed in between its hands, and the creature fired. The Geyser Pokémon took the attack in the face, and it fell backwards. Upon contact with the ground, the Pokémon lost conciousness.

Just before the Grass Snake Pokémon could relax, Futachimaru lunged at the ivy snake, Scallswords in both hands. The shells started glowing, and light formed from the tops in the shape of swords. The Discipline Pokémon slashed its blades at its enemy, but Tsutaaja evaded each attack.

"Futa? Futachimaru! (What's the point of fighting back? No matter what you do, you will never be worthy of Mizuotokonoko-sama!)"

"Tsutaa? Taaja! Tsutaa! (Why would I want to _redeem _myself to _him_? I don't need him; I never needed him! He's too narrow minded!)"

"Futa? (What are you talking about?)"

"Taa! Taaja! Tsutaa! (Idiot, haven't you noticed? He only recognizes water-types! You are the same; you shouldn't be using Shell Blade, a water-type move against a grass-type!)" At that moment, Tsutaaja used Leaf Blade and hit the water-type.

"Futa?! Futa? Chimaru! (Leaf Blade?! You thought you could imitate _my_ blade? How pathetic; you have no _real_ weapons!)"

"Tsutaaja! (I don't need a weapon to defeat you!)"

"FUTACHIMARU! (YOU INSOLENT BRAT!)" The Discipline Pokémon threw a Scallsword at the Grass Snake with the intention of badly damaging its nemesis.

As the blade rotated, Tsutaaja ran towards it and summoned a vine. As the attack was going to make its mark, the Grass Snake wrapped its appendage around the handle and stole it.

"What?! Give it back you Mongrol!" Mizuotokonoko demanded. Tsutaaja completely ignored him and continued to address its foe.

"Taa. (That was reckless of you.)"

"Taataataa! Chimaru! (Hahaha! What can you do?)"

"Taa. (This.)" Weapon in hand, it dashed toward its enemy. It slashed skillfully with the stolen blade while dodging its enemy's slashes.

In the sidelines, Roxas looked on in shock; he wasn't expecting such skill from the grass snake; it rivaled his own.

Suddenly, another vine appeared and dislodged the other weapon from Futachimaru's grasp. Before the Discipline Pokémon could retrieve its sword, the vine wrapped around the handle of the keratin object.

"Futa?! (What?!)" Tsutaaja charged the sea otter and pinned it on the ground, preventing it from moving.

"Taaja. (Give up.)" Tsutaaja aimed the stolen blades at Futachimaru's throat, threatening it.

"Futa. (Never.)" The targeted Pokémon sprayed a powerful jet of water at its assaulter in an attempt to escape. Foreseeing that, Tsutaaja moved out of the way just enough to evade the attack, but not enough for the Pokémon to escape. Having enough, Tsutaaja slashed its enemy in an X, finishing it off.

"How could you..." Tsutaaja's ex-trainer growled.

"Taa. (Go.)"

"Why did you leave me?" Mizuotokonoko questioned.

"Taa. Tsutaa. (See, this is why. You always saw me as something that was never worth your time; you isolated me and hated me just because I was different from what you wanted.) As the Pokémon said this, its eyes were downcast and on the verge of tears.

"Did I hurt you?" He scoffed.

"TAAJA?! (YOU JUST NOTICED THAT?!)"

"Whatever. I don't care about you." Mizuotokonoko returned all of his Pokémon into their Pokéballs and left the area.

"Taaja. (Good riddance.)" Tears left the Pokémon's eyes.

* * *

Pokémon Translations: Futachimaru=Dewott, Swanna=Swanna, Burungeru=Jellicent, Gamageroge=Seismitoad, Hiyakkie=Simipour

Moves used: Hurricane, Sludge Wave, Surf, Aqua tail, Stone Edge, Iron defense, Leaf Blade, Iron tail, Vine Whip, SolarBeam, Shell Blade, Hydro Pump

How was it?

**Please review! They really motivate me to write more!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Gricelia Hilanda **and **Smugleaf101 **for reviewing the previous chapter! Because of them, I was motivated enough to write this one. Thank you very much!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Kingdom Hearts or Pokémon. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Taaja. (Good riddance.)" Tears left the Pokémon's eyes._

"Tsutaaja!" Roxas ran to the ivy snake and kneeled to its height. "What's wrong?"

"Taa. Ta-Ta-Ta! (No matter what I do, my previous trainer will _never_ acknowledge me. I tried so hard to please him, yet he will never change his mind!)"

Roxas wrapped his arms around the crying Pokémon and held it. "Don't be sad. You are an incredible Pokémon. If he can't see that, then he obviously doesn't deserve you.)" Tsutaaja returned his embrace.

Axel crouched and placed a hand on the crown of the Grass Snake's head and gently petted it. "Roxas is right; he was a jerk to you. You did nothing wrong; he was too narrow minded."

"Taaja. Ta-Ta. Tsu-jaa! (Thanks. I'm glad to have met the both of you. You know, for people who do not have hearts, you guys sure know how how to empathize with someone.)"

"No problem." Roxas replied as he gave off a radiant smile and stood, Axel following him.

"Taaja? (Wait...if you two don't have hearts...and don't exist...what are you?)"

Axel smiled sadly as he regarded the question. "Roxas and I are Nobodies. Where we come from, they are what's left of people once they lose their hearts to the darkness that resided inside them."

"Taaja! Tsutaa! (That's horrible! Wonderful people like you deserve to be like everyone else.)"

"You can help us become normal by defeating the Heartless alongside us." Axel offered.

"Tsu? Taaja. Taa. (Do you want me to go with you? If that's the case, I have to decline. I cannot leave my current trainer behind.)"

"Oh..." Roxas muttered sadly. Wait, who _is _your current trainer?"

"Aaja. Tsutaa. (His name is Ash Ketchum. I'm currently visiting him.)"

"Visiting?" The Nobodies questioned at the same time.

"Taa. Tsu. Taaja. (Yeah. This is the Kalos region, the place where I was not caught in; I'm from Unova, which is quite far away from here. He brought me here from Professor Oak's lab in the Kanto region to compete in the Kalos league.)"

"These are all places in this world?" Roxas inquired. He wanted to know more about the world Axel and he arrived in.

"Tsu-jaa. Taaja. (Yeah, all of these are locations in the Pokémon World, the planet we are in right now. However, they are just three of the many regions found here.)"

"Really?" He questioned, interest evident in his voice.

"Ta. (Yep.)"

"Wait, how did you get separated from Ash?" Axel inquired.

"Taa. Taaja. Taaja. Tsutaaja. (Earlier, when I was with my trainer and his other Pokémon, while eating lunch, a sudden blast of energy struck us, and the next thing I knew, I was in the middle of this forest, alone. I wandered around until Heartless appeared out of nowhere and attacked me. Never having seen them before, I was quite surprised, yet I was able to fight back easily. I chased some that appeared after the ones I destroyed and then I found you guys fighting more of those monsters.)"

"Wow..." Roxas muttered.

"Stop!" Axel suddenly screamed. The remaining two looked at what was before them, and their eyes widened in shock. A huge chasm stretched out before them. Jagged rocks laid haphazardly on the bottom of the fissure, leading to a quick death if someone just fell in. Above the huge crevice stood a mountain range that touched the sky. Boulders were constantly rolling off of the feature at high speeds, giving the mountain the appearance of a death trap.

"This looks too dangerous to cross. We should go back." Roxas offered.

"Taa. Ta-aa-jaa. (It would be pointless; there is only open field if we continue to go the way we came. I already searched that area, but my trainer isn't there.)"

"Then we must press froward." Axel confirmed.

"But how?" Roxas questioned. "It'll take too long to cross by foot."

"Silly, did you forget that we could just use a Dark Corridor to skip all of this mess and instantly head to the other side?" Axel chided as he flicked his hand in order to summon one of those portals.

"Axel! Wait!" Roxas screamed. Nothing appeared.

"Come on..." Axel tried again, and again, but nothing happened.

"That's what I was trying to tell you; I figured since we are in a different dimension with different concepts, Dark Corridors would not work here." Roxas explained as he crossed his arms and glared at Axel.

"Oops. Sorry Roxas. Now what do we do?"

"Taa. Taaja. (I could just turn into Mega Jarouda and fly us across. Problem solved.)"

"You can?!" Axel and Roxas exclaimed at the same time.

"Ta. (Yeah.)" Suddenly, white light engulfed the Pokémon, and it grew tremendously. When it emerged, Mega Jarouda took Tsutaaja's place.

"Jarou. (Get on.)" The two Nobodies climbed onto its back. As they settled, vine whips emerged from the creature and wrapped around its passengers' waists, acting like seat belts.

"Jarouda! (Hang on tight!)" The dragon exclaimed as it rose into the air. Rapid beating wings took the creature high into the sky. It soared at an incredible speed, leaving the ground a blur behind it.

"Woah!" The riders yelled. The speed was tremendous, something neither Organization member had experienced before.

The Pokémon looked forward with an unrelenting gaze as it climbed the air. Suddenly, Mega Jarouda halted and levitated in the atmosphere, surveying its surroundings. The draconic creature managed to scale the top of the mountain, and only had to descend to land in the forest underneath. The Pokémon lowered its body in a diagonal position and folded its wings, racing toward the ground.

"Ahhh!" The Nobodies had to virtually hug the beast to prevent from falling off the Pokémon.

The land below was fast approaching. Just before it could collide with the field, the creature extended it wings to stop its immense velocity so it could land gently.

The Pokémon released its vines from around the Nobodies' waists. Axel and Roxas dismounted from the dragon, heads spinning. A white glow surrounded Mega Jarouda, and it reverted back into Tsutaaja.

"That was..." Roxas began.

"...intense." Axel finished.

"Taa. (That was the best way across.)"

"You were incredible Tsutaaja!" Roxas exclaimed. Tsutaaja smiled as it heared the compliment.

"Taaja. Tsutaaja. (No problem. By the way, I feel like we're getting closer to my trainer.)"

"But after you reunite with him, we will have to say goodbye." Roxas concluded with a hint of melancholy in his voice.

"Taaja! Tsu! (Don't worry! We will see each other again, I sure of it!)" It said as it pumped its fist in determination.

"Tsutaaja's right; we won't be apart for long." Axel reassured him.

"Thank you." The blond Nobody smiled.

"Uh, Roxas?" Axel questioned unexpectedly. He had an eyebrow raised and was glancing between him and something else.

"Huh?" Roxas followed Axel's gaze and his eyes widened in shock.

There was another Roxas.

* * *

Moves used: Fly

What did you think of this chapter?

**Please review! They really motivate me to write more!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Smugleaf101** and **Gricelia Hilanda **for reviewing the previous chapter! Thanks to them, I was motivated enough to write this one. Thank you very much!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Kingdom Hearts or Pokémon. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_There was another Roxas._

"Huh?" The shorter Nobody uttered as he gazed at his doppelgänger. It looked exactly like him. It even had its hand on its chin, mimicking his movements.

"What's going on here?" They questioned at the same time. "What?" The double copied his actions perfectly. Roxas gave a look of concentration and summoned his Keyblade. He crouched and held it out like a baseball bat, ready for battle. The copy did exactly the same thing and called an identical weapon.

"What?!" He was dumbfounded; the doppelgänger could even call the Keyblade into action, something only a select few can do.

"Which one is the real Roxas?" Axel pondered. It was pretty hard to tell based on the evidence in front of him.

"I am!" They said at the same time. "Stop copying me!" They yelled at each other in sync.

"Ta. Taaja! (I see what's going on here. Zorua, stop copying Roxas!)"

"Zorua?! What's that?" The two Roxases inquired at the same time.

"Taaja. Taaja. Taaja. Tsutaaja. (I know _one_ of you already knows, but I'll explain anyways. Zorua is the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Its ability is Illusion; that allows it to change into anything or _anyone_ it desires, and copy the original's abilities. In this case, Zorua copied you Roxas.)"

"Really?!" They replied at the same time.

"Ta. (Zorua, drop the act; I already know it's you.)"

"What Zorua? I'm the real Roxas." It replied.

"Tsu-jaa. Taaja. (No, you're a Pokémon. You're using Telepathy, which allows anyone to understand you in the human language, and you're lip synching your audible thoughts.)" The Grass Snake places its head in its hands, clearly peeved with the current situation.

"You're lying! How would you know if I'm a fake? I clearly look and sound just like the Roxas you know." One of the two in question replied.

"Tsutaaja? (Since when did the _real_ Roxas have_ a big, bushy tail_?)" It pointed out as the ivy snake walked behind the Roxases and looked up. Indeed, there was a furry apprendage hanging out of one of their coats. The Grass Snake summoned a vine, wrapped it around the abnormality, and squeezed.

Suddenly, the doppelgänger glowed an enigmatic purple and did a flip. The eerie light increased until the tumbling ceased and a new creature emerged.

It was black all over save for the red on the tuff of fur on top of its head, its paws, and the fuzz on its eyelids and eyebrows. Large, pointy ears were set above sky blue eyes and a sharp snout that smirked mischievously. A furry neck gave it the appearance of wearing a scarf. The big, bushy tail was its signature feature as it stood straight up. The new Pokémon turned to face Tsutaaja and scowled.

"Emonga's right; you're no fun at all!" It accused telepathically followed with a chorus of annoyed yips.

"Taaja. (Of course you would listen to 'the cute one'.)"

"Who's Emonga?" The blond Nobody questioned. He was curious; the Grass Snake spoke of it in such low regard.

"Taa. (My arch-rival.)" It sneered those words.

"You have a rival?" Roxas asked. It seemed so strange for such a powerful creature to have an equal.

"Ta. Ta. Taa. Taaja. Tsutaaja. (Yeah. Emonga and I became rivals because it manipulated others using its 'cuteness', and I couldn't stand it. I could see right through its façade and into its _true_ intentions, which is to have whatever it wants, no matter what has to happen. Emonga despises me for that, and I strongly dislike it also due to its horrific personality. What's worse is that I had to travel with it in Unova, and Emonga is also currently visiting Ash with its trainer, Iris.)"

"Oh wow..." Roxas was suprised by what he heard.

"Wait...you can understand Pokémon?" Zorua inquired as it gazed up at Roxas.

"Yeah, so can Axel." He mentioned as he pointed to the Nobody right next to him.

Zorua turned back to Tsutaaja. "I still think you are too bossy and someone needs to teach you a lesson." It declared as the Pokémon did another flip and transformed into Tsutaaja. "I will beat you using your own powers!" Zorua-Tsutaaja screamed as a ball of freezing energy developed in its mouth. After gathering enough power, the Tricky Fox Pokémon fired the beam straight at the original.

"Taaaaja! (You're on!)" The targeted Pokémon challenged as it puffed in a deep breath. Upon releasing it, a huge blast of fire ensued. It struck the beam of ice and pushed it back. Unable to hold the flames back anymore, the imitator was seared.

"How did you..." The burned illusionist grimiced. "My power is the same as yours."

"Taa. Tsutaa. (That may be true, but it does not change the fact that fire-type moves are effective against ice-type ones. Even though we have the same powers, type effectiveness does not change.)"

On the sidelines, Axel was pondering what he just heard. "With Pokémon Magic, it appears that fire is effective against ice, yet it isn't the other way around. How interesting. Their magic and ours must be more different than I thought."

"What do you mean?" Roxas questioned as he looked at Axel.

Axel gazed into his best friend's eyes. "With our magic, fire and ice are technically effective against each other."

"Wow..." Roxas mused. "So there must be more differences than we know about?"

"Yeah." The pyro replied.

"Hehehe, too bad." The copier Pokémon jested. That brought the two Nobodies' attention back to the battle. "Thanks to my ability, I'm still a dark-type, so fire-type moves are not effective against me. Besides..." A greenish glow surrounded the charred Pokémon, and after the light vanished, it looked as if nothing happened to it. "thanks to your wide variety of moves and my ability to copy _all_ of them, I'm completely healed and no longer burned. Thanks." It taunted.

"Taaaaa. (Grrrrr.)" Suddenly, the grass-type went straight up to its offender and bombarded it with a flurry of fists. The dark-type was thrown onto its back immediatly.

"What was that for?" The Tricky Fox Pokémon complained.

"Taaja! Tsutaa! (Since you are so set on using moves that are effective against me, I will do the same! I will use moves that are effective against dark-types!)" As it said that, a colorful beam was charging in its mouth. As soon as the attack was ready, the grass-type Pokémon aimed it directly at its foe and fired. When it landed on its target, Zorua was thrown into a sand dune. After the dust cleared, the sight that greeted the bystanders surprised them.

The fake snake was dancing about, eyes as stars. The ivy snake took its opponent's predicament to its advantage. Tsutaaja's eyes glowed an eerie purple, and suddenly, dark energy floated from the Pokémon into a concentrated point above the Pokémon's head. It turned into a giant eyeball, and it emitted a shockwave that headed toward the confused Pokémon. Once it struck, the affected Pokémon's eyes opened wide, and it fell on its face. Zorua-Tsutaaja managed to pick itself up, but with a struggle.

"How did this happen? I thought a ghost-type move like Hex would not deal much damage to me." The dark-type Pokémon complained.

"Taaja. Tsu-Tsu. (That's true, however, you were confused. Hex is a move that deals double the damage if the target is inflicted with a status effect, so even though it was supposed to be ineffective, you still got dealt with serious damage.)"

"What?! I'll show you who to fear!" The imitator boomed. The illusionist stretched its arms, and purple claws extended from both of them. The fake snake lunged at its foe with the intent of dealing serious damage. Before the Tricky Fox Pokémon could get far, however, Tsutaaja's tail started glowing, and a green blade extended from it. The Pokémon threw its sword against its opponent's claws. The weapon easily surpassed its foe's defense and sliced at it.

"Owww!" The Pokémon telepathically howled. "That hurt!"

"Taaja Taa. (Sacred Sword is a fighting-type move, so it would deal a lot of damage against a Pokémon like you.)"

"No fair, why have you been going so hard on me? You never gave me a chance to deal any damage!" The pseudo-Tsutaaja wailed.

"Tsutaa! Tsutaaja... (Are you serious! If I was going hard on you from the beginning, I would have just done this...)" The Pokémon inhaled deeply, and purple acid followed its exhale. It struck the dark-type and engulfed it. As soon as the attack disappeared, the Pokémon revealed was not the one that stood there just earlier.

"What did you do to me?" Zorua replied as it took a look at itself; it no longer looked like Tsutaaja, but was in its original form.

"Tsu-jaa. Taaja. (I used Gastro Acid, a poison-type move. It disables the target's ability for the duration of the battle, which explains why you no longer look like me.)"

"What?! How could you do something like this?" The fox-like Pokémon demanded.

"Ta-aa-jaa. (If you didn't say anything, I wouldn't have done that.)"

Roxas's eyes widened in shock. "That was crazy! Tsutaaja can do something like that?!"

"Apparently." The redheaded Nobody answered. They turned their attention back to the battle.

"Tsutaa! (You're finished!)" The Grass Snake Pokémon pounded its tail into the ground, and a crevice opened up. It engulfed its user's target, instantly knocking it out.

Once the battle was over, Tsutaaja used one of its vines to grab a hold of its foe and lifted it out of the fissure. A green glow surrounded the ivy snake, and the light transferred to the Pokémon wrapped in its apprendage. The Pokémon opened its eyes, and gazed at its healer. Another pulse left the Grass Snake and hit the Tricky Fox, healing it completely.

"Why...Why did you heal me?" Zorua inquired. It was truely surprised by its ex-foe's current actions.

"Ta-Tajaa. Tsutaaja. (I'm not what Emonga says I am; I might be serious very often, but I'm not evil. Even though you were my opponent, I will not let you remain hurt after the battle.)"

"Wow, thanks Tsutaaja! I'm sorry for being so mean to you. Can you forgive me?" Zorua begged.

"Ta. (Yeah.)" The Grass Snake Pokémon extended a vine toward the fox-like Pokémon. Seeing the kind gesture, Zorua raised a paw to shake with it.

"Wow, Tsutaaja is amazing, even after fighting." Roxas observed.

"Yeah..." Axel agreed.

"Minezumi!"

* * *

Pokémon Translations: Zorua=Zorua, Emonga=Emolga, Minezumi=Patrat

Moves used: Ice beam, Fire Blast, Refresh, Close Combat, Signal Beam, Hex, Night Slash, Sacred Sword, Gastro Acid, Fissure, Heal Pulse

How did you like it?

**Please tell me through a _review_! I really appreciate them and they tell me what you guys want! Please, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Smugleaf101**, **Gricelia Hilanda**, and **Mary the Yellow Chrysolite **for reviewing my previous chapter! Thank you very much! I'm so happy now!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Minezumi!"_

"What was that!" Zorua gasped.

"Come on, let's go in the direction of that noise!" Roxas commanded. Listening closely to the calls that followed, they pushed on forward. The party pressed on until they were behind some bushes, out of view. Peering through the foliage, the sight that everyone saw surprised them.

Transparent hearts were flying everywhere. They pursued various Pokémon, surrounding them. The captives could only give a look of genuine surprise before the spell closed in and bewitched them.

"What was that?" Axel whispered. He wasn't expecting a bunch of hearts to be flying out of nowhere.

"Taaja. Tsutaa. (That's Attract, a normal-type move. It causes _forced_ infatuation on its victim _if and only if_ the target is the _opposite_ gender of the user; if not, the spell will have no effect.)"

"How crazy..." Roxas mused. Just as Tsutaaja was about to comment, something irritating caught its eye; the source of the bewitching hearts appeared in the ivy snake's line of sight.

The creature had a big head on which large, bowl-shaped ears with yellow and white insides rested upon. The entire backside of the Pokémon was black, including two tuffs of fur that looked like bangs on its white face. Large, grey eyes were located above a small nose that was in between two yellow cheek pouches. Two large, yellow flaps of skin were attached to a pair of white arms. Two stubby legs carried the creature on land while a large, bolt-shaped tail kept balance. The Pokémon's hands were over its mouth, and when they returned to their owner's sides, hearts flew out.

Tsutaaja's lips were set in a snarl. "Taaa... (Emonga; I should have known...)"

Upon hearing the Grass Snake Pokémon's words, Roxas glanced at the target of the ivy snake's leer and the Pokémon itself.

"That's Emonga?" Roxas inquired. He thought the likes of a Pokémon who would be such a powerful creature's rival would be a little more...intimidating.

"Taaja! (Don't be decieved; behind those 'cute' looks is a manipulative monster!)"

"Are you sure?" Roxas whispered.

"Ta. (Look for yourself.)" Roxas turned his attention back to the scene at hand. His eyes widened dramatically in shock.

The Flying Squirrel Pokémon was pointing at its infatuated victims, which were five distinct Pokémon. The first was reddish-brown all over except for its whitish underside. Six beautiful tails bloomed out of its back, similar to the three curls on its head. Pointy ears were set above a blunt snout. The second was similar to the first, except for some distinct differences. It had large, round blue ears with what appeared to be small yellow swords on them. They were attached to an oval face with a cowlick on top of its head that looked similar to its bushy whiskers. Black collar-like fur hung around its neck with golden bracelet-like markings above its paws. The other half of its body was black save for a yellow star on its tail. The third was chubby and yellow all over except for the its red cheek pouches, the black tips on its long, point ears, the two brown stripes on its back and the chestnut of its lightning-shaped tail. The fourth was bipedal on two short legs. A tea-green horn stuck out of a head that was blotched with the same color and a dark grey. Two ivory tusks grew out of a large mouth. A green collar protruded out of its body on the opposite side of a small pointy tail. The fifth Pokémon stood on two, black feet. Its body was a light tan excluding the bandit-mask on its face, the light-colored fur surrounding bulguing cheeks and a large tooth, and the patch of beige on its belly. All of their eyes were hearts, and they were mindlessly saluting Emonga.

"Emo! Emo! Monga! Emon! Emonga! (Rokon, climb up that tree and fetch me some apples, I'm starved! Korinku, grab a leaf and fan me, I'm burning up! Pikachu, build me a comfy bed! Kibago, relax with me as you listen to my stories! Minezumi, keep watch!)" The Pokémon in question did exactly as their commander wished.

"Taaja? (Do you see what I mean?)" Before Roxas could reply, the Grass Snake jumped out of the bushes and encountered its rival.

"Tsutaa... (Well, well, well, as expected of you to do such a thing...)"

"Emooo... (Tsutaaja...)" The name escaped the Flying Squirrel Pokémon's lips in a growl.

"Taaja? (How could you do this to Pokémon who did nothing to you, especially Pikachu and Kibago, your friends?)"

"Emo? Mon— (What are you talking about? You're the conniving, manipulating—)"

"You're wrong!" Zorua chose that moment to confront the accuser. "Tsutaaja might not be someone that you get along with, but it is not a bad Pokémon! Despite being grave very often, Tsutaaja cares a lot about others!"

"Emo? (Really?)" Sarcasm dripped from the mammalian Pokémon's voice.

"Tsutaa! (_You_ wouldn't know at all!)"

Roxas emerged from the foliage in an attempt to stop the looming threat. "Okay, that's enough!" He exclaimed.

The Nobody was ignored. "Emonga! Emo, Emo! Monga! (You will regret saying that! Everyone, attack! Devastate Tsutaaja!)

The possessed creatures obeyed the squirrel-like Pokémon. The fire fox stamped the ground and dust surrounded it. When the sand cleared, Rokon was emerged in flames and it charged straight at its target. The Flash Pokémon contracted its body and it curled itself, releasing a stream of electricity in the process. Pikachu sprinted, a white light following behind it. The light quickly engulfed the Mouse Pokémon and transformed into a yellow static force that distorted the image of the creature inside. Kibago charged a ball of energy in the pit of its stomach, and a blast of blue energy escaped its mouth in the shape of a dragon. The Scout Pokémon's tail glowed, and turned into iron and it threw the metal apprendage at the ivy snake.

"Taa. (Sorry.)" The Grass Snake Pokémon placed its hands together, and a portal opened. Suddenly, a blast of water gushed out of it, and struck the fire-type. Eyeing the bolt of lightening, the ivy snake jumped and flew, illusions following straight after the airborne snake. The creature surrounded Korinku, and struck the earthbound Pokémon. Due to the fact that Tsutaaja wasn't holding any items, the damage was doubled. Pikachu was still charging at the ivy snake, but as the mouse was about to make contact with its target, the Grass Snake used its momentum to spin out of the way, effectively dodging the would-be fatal attack. The serpent crossed its arms, and they glowed a deadly purple. An X formed from its limbs, and it made contact with the rodent, seizing the charging attack, causing the Pokémon to fall. Tsutaaja jumped and avoided the dragon-type attack that would have damaged its backside. Tsutaaja's tail glowed green, and its whacked the Tusk Pokémon on the face. The ivy snake breathed a burst of flame and spun, surrounding itself in fire. It collided and overpowered Minezumi. The hearts in the Pokémon's eyes vanished. They rubbed their heads, distraught. All five of them were drained, and fell asleep.

"Monga? (What did you do?)" Emonga was upset with the current development.

"Taaja. Taa. Tsutaa! (I didn't use my full power against my opponents. That's why they aren't hurt. However, the force of my attacks was still strong enough to rid of their infatuation!)"

"Emo!" (Don't underestimate me!)" Emonga winked, and hearts appeared out of nowhere. They floated and surrounded the Grass Snake. The spell struck the Pokémon, but had no effect.

"Emonga? (Why are you not infatuated?)" The Flying Squirrel Pokémon was truely shocked.

"I can't believe Emonga would resort to doing _that_ to Tsutaaja. That's low." Axel commented as he emerged from the bushes.

"Yeah." Roxas replied.

"I can't believe I listened to it." Zorua added.

"How did you meet Emonga anyway?" Roxas inquired.

"Well, after the blast of light struck, Emonga suddenly appeared in the area. I ran into it, and we started talking. It eventually told me about Tsutaaja and their rivalry, about how Tsutaaja was 'no fun and too bossy' and I believed it."

"Taaja? TAAJA! (Didn't you forget that attract only affects Pokémon of the _opposite_ gender? WE'RE THE SAME!)" That brought the three's attention back to their argument.

"Emooooo?! (You're a girl?!)" Emonga's eyes bugged out. "What?" The bystanders gasped.

"Taa. Tsutaa? Tsu-jaa! (No duh. I can see why they wouldn't know, but why wouldn't you? We'd been traveling for a long time!)"

"Emo! Emo-Emo! (Shut up! I bet you can't do the same to me neither!)"

"Ta-aa! (Don't underestimate _me_!)" The ivy snake winked, and hearts appeared. As the spell traveled to the user's rival, Tsutaaja's eyes glowed a bright white, and Emonga glowed the same color. The hearts surrounded the Flying Squirrel Pokémon, yet she put her hands on her hips, eyes closed in a prideful look. As the spell closed in, what occurred surprised everyone.

Hearts replaced Emonga's eyes. She danced her way toward Tsutaaja, clearly infatuated. Tsutaaja summoned a vine, and placed in on Emonga's head, forcing her to keep her distance from the ivy snake. No matter how much the Flying Squirrel tried to press foward, the vine held her in place.

"What?! I thought Tsutaaja and Emonga were the same gender!" Roxas exclaimed.

"I guess she found a way to surpass the normal conditions." Axel mused.

"Wow!" Zorua yelled.

After the spell wore off, Emonga spun around, surveying its surroundings.

"E-Emo? (W-What happened to me?)"

"Taaja. (I infatuated you successfully.)"

"EMONGA?! EMO! EMO?! (WHAT?! IN ORDER FOR IT TO HAVE BEEN SUCCESSFUL, YOU REALLY MUST BE A GUY! THEN HOW IN THE WORLD DID MY ATTRACT NOT WORK ON YOU?!)"

The ivy snake slapped its forehead. "TAA?! JAA! Tsutaa. Taa. Tsu-jaa. (WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I AM A GIRL! Before my Attract hit you, I used Foresight. It's a normal-type move that allows moves that _normally_ wouldn't hit to hit, for example, _attract is able to affect Pokémon of the same gender due to Foresight_.)"

"Emo! (I'm outta here!)" The mammalian Pokémon raised its arm, and a ball of electricity formed.

"TAAJA! (OH NO YOU DON'T!)" The Grass Snake's eyes glowed a violent purple, and a dark energy emitted from the Pokémon's body. It manifested into a huge, evil eye. More of them appeared around the battlefield, and enforced a dark aura around the rival Pokémon.

The Volt Switch was thrown at Tsutaaja, but it missed. Emonga was about to flee the area, but just before it could leave the clearing, it bumped into an invisible field, and could move no farther.

"Emoooo! (What's happening!) It pounded its fists on the invisible barrier, but it didn't yield.

"Taaja. Ta-Ta-Tajaa! (I used Mean Look; it's a dark-type move that prevents the opponent from leaving the battle. In other words, one of us has to lose before either of us can leave!)"

On the sidelines, Zorua's eyes bugged in shock. "That's extreme!"

"No." Roxas disagreed. "This battle has to be done; none of them should run away from something so important."

"He's right." Axel concluded.

"Emo? EMONGA! (What? THAT IS THE LAST TIME YOU MOCK ME!)"

* * *

Moves used: Attract, Flame Charge, Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle, Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Hydro Pump, Acrobatics, Cross Poison, Leaf Blade, Flame Wheel, Foresight, Volt Switch, Mean Look

Rokon=Vulpix, Korinku=Shinx, Pikachu=Pikachu, Kibago=Axew, Minezumi=Patrat

How was it?

**Please review! I love reviews and they motivate me to write chapters like this one!**

**P.S. Through reviews or PMs, you can place a request for what I can add to this story. If I approve of it, I will add it. I hope I will not disappoint you! (: **


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Smugleaf101 **for reviewing the previous chapter. Thank you very much! I appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Kingdom Hearts or Pokémon. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Emo? EMONGA! (What? THAT IS THE LAST TIME YOU MOCK ME!)"_

Emonga flew high up into the air. After reaching a certain point, the mammalian Pokémon charged downwards. Flames combusted around the airborne creature as it was descending. Just as it was about to collide with the ground below, the Flying Squirrel Pokémon leveled out, and a blue aura surrounded it, distorting the user's image.

"What is THAT?!" Roxas exclaimed. That attack was unexpected from a Pokémon that would manipulate others into doing its work.

"That's Brave Bird. It's a flying-type move that is REALLY powerful, especially against a grass-type like Tsutaaja." Zorua explained.

However, the Grass Snake anticipated that. It charged straight ahead, head first at its opponent, and a whitish glow developed near the crown of its forehead. The energy enveloped the serpentine Pokémon, and when it released its hold on the creature, an azure comet replaced it, Tsutaaja inside.

"Before you ask, that's Head Smash. It's a rock-type move that's EVEN more powerful than Brave Bird. I have to admit, she was very smart to use that move against Emonga, since rock-type moves are effective against flying-types." Zora stated.

"Wow..." Roxas mused.

"EMOOOOO! (YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE!)"

"TAAAAA! (BRING IT ON!)"

The two Pokémon collided with each other, creating a huge shockwave that knocked everyone else off their feet and covered the area in dust. The creatures that were asleep were rudely awoken. Seeing that the creature that bewitched them was occupied, Rokon, Korinku, and Minezumi fled the area. Pikachu and Kibago remained.

"Kiba? (What happened?)" It looked around, unable to see anything.

"PIKA! (LOOK!)" He pointed at the shapes in the midst of the sand in the air.

When the dust cleared, only one of them was standing. Tsutaaja had a vine wrapped around its rival, using Heal Pulse to treat her injuries. Blue static flashed around the Grass Snake, but it didn't even flinch.

"Ta. Tsutaa. (Don't worry. That was just the recoil I took from using Head Smash, but it's nothing.)" A green light surrounded Tsutaaja, and the scratches on the serpent vanished.

Emonga's eyelids flickered and opened. Upon seeing its foe, it exploded.

"EMONGA! (I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!)" It shook out of the ivy snake's vine and flew away.

"Where's Emonga going? Shouldn't we follow?" Roxas yelled.

"Ta. Tsutaa. (No. Let her cool down a little.)"

"Okaaaaay."

* * *

"EMO! (WHY CAN'T I EVER BEAT TSUTAAJA!)" After flying around for a bit, the Flying Squirrel Pokémon chose another clearing to land on. After securing herself on the ground, she vented her frustrations.

Suddenly, several mysterious Heartless appeared out of nowhere and approached Emonga.

"Emon! Monga! (What do you want! Don't think I won't hurt you!)" Electricity was gathering in the Pokémon's cheeks.

"_Do not worry; we bid you no harm."_

_"We saw how terribly that SNAKE treated you."_

"Emo? (You know Tsutaaja?)"

_"Yeah."_

_"That CREATURE was being so horrible to you."_

_"You don't deserve it."_

"Emo. (I know.)"

_"We can help. __With our combined efforts, we can show IT who's the stronger Pokémon."_

"Emon? Ga? (Really? You would help me beat it?)"

_"Gladly."_

The mammalian Pokémon clasped its hands together and smiled evily, eyes narrowed. She couldn't believe her good fortune.

"Emo... (I'll lead the way...)"

* * *

"Emonga's been gone for quite some time. Should we look for her?" Roxas inquired.

"Tsu. Jaa. (Don't worry, she'll be back. She just needs to calm down.)"

"Kiba? Kiba? (Are you sure? What if she never comes back to us?) The Tusk Pokémon was genuinely worried.

"Pika! Pikachu! (You were being to harsh to Emonga. She is probably really mad at you.)"

"TAAJA?! TAAJA! (WHY SHOULD SHE BE?! SHE WAS THE ONE MANIPULATING YOU, KIBAGO, AND POKÉMON SHE HAD NEVER MET BEFORE!)"

"Pika... (Even so...)" The Mouse Pokémon had no idea what to say.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blasted the area. Everyone in the clearing braced themselves on the ground to prevent from blowing away. When it passed, the sight shocked the occupants.

There were seven huge draconic Heartless, each sporting sharp talons, the Heartless Emblem, and razor-sharp teeth, but with some differences. The smallest had a purplish body with a V-shaped head and torn wings. The dark green one had wings tipped with speared hearts and bright yellow talons that matched the spikes on its club-like tail. The Heartless with scales of ice had a large wingspan with two wierd, clog-shaped feet and a tail that resembled a gusher. The aqua dragon had a distictive yellow spike on its head, resembling a sword. Its wings were short, resembling waves. Its feet were glove-like and its tail was long with spines that were unique to it. The light purple monster had hooks all over its body, from the horns on its head to its wings, talons, and its long, jagged tail. The blue-greenish creature resembled the previously mentioned Heartless, except for its plated legs and its shorter tail. The final one was the largest of them all, and far more intimidating. It was similar to the fire dragon in appearance, except it was dusty in color. Its talons were far sharper on longer, stronger legs. The club on its tail was far more menacing and made its subordinate look weak. Standing in the midst of the group was Emonga.

"Heartless?!" Roxas growled as he summoned his Keyblade, ready to fight. Nobody tendrils surrounded Axel's arms, and they transformed into his chakrams. They spun in place until the Nobody grabbed a hold of them. They stood their ground, ready to eradicate the Heartless.

"Emonga, why? Why would you call on the help of _Heartless_?" Roxas demanded.

"Emo. (They went to _me_, and are here to help me beat _Tsutaaja_.)" She pointed at the ivy snake, sneering at it.

"Taaja! Tsuta! (I can't believe you! You haven't changed; you're still manipulating others to do your work!)"

"The Heartless will consume your heart!" Axel warned.

"I thought you were better than this!" Zorua accused.

"Kiba! (Emonga!)"

"Pika! (Stop this at once!)"

"EMON! (NOT UNTIL I BEAT TSUTAAJA!)"

The Heartless went in for the attack, targeting everyone. Emonga put her hands up, trying to halt them.

"Emo! Mon! (No! Only target Tsutaaja; no one else has anything to do with our rivalry!)"

_"Too bad."_

_"We target all."_

_"Thank you for leading us to them."_

_"You made everything so much easier for us."_

_"Did you think we wanted to help YOU?"_

_"We want hearts."_

_"We need them."_

They charged using their respective elements toward Emonga. Tsutaaja acted quickly and summoned a vine, pushing its rival out if the way.

Roxas followed afterward, lifting his weapon toward the sky and summoning bolts of light—each topped with a Nobody Symbol—on all his enemies, halting their attacks. Roxas pressed forward and slashed at their heads, distracting them while Axel jumped in and ignited the white dragon, dealing heavy damage. Roxas pointed the Keyblade at the Avalanche and shot a fire spell, finishing it off.

The Wavecrest targeted Tsutaaja. It opened its mouth and shot a burst of water, but the ivy snake was a step above it. It spun on its head, and a tornado filled with leaves ensued from its tail. The attack absorbed the blast, rendering it useless. The Pokémon threw its storm at the agua dragon. It shrieked in pain as the tornado made contact. Once the maelstrom passed, the Heartless was dizzy. It tried to strike the ivy snake again, but the blast missed.

Pikachu took the water Heartless's distress to its advantage. He spun, and a ball of electricity formed at his tail. He launched it at his enemy, paralyzing it. It fell to the ground, and was unable to get back up.

Seeing the Heartless's earthbound condition, Tsutaaja pounded its tail on the ground and thorny vines instantly rose from the soil and smacked the weakened monster, killing it.

The Phantomtail flew at the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Just as the Pokémon was about to be struck, it did a flip and transformed into Giratina. The 'Renegade Pokémon' raised its arm and it glowed a pitch-dark purple. The energy extended from its limb and formed into claws. As the telepathic Heartless was going to make its mark, the Shadow Claw slashed at the dragon's face. It teleported away, but into Roxas's line of fire. He flicked his sword, and a round of lightning struck the Heartless, eliminating it.

The Wyvern spotted the lone dragon-type and dove at it. Kibago charged and a pit of energy developed in its stomach. A blue blast of energy escaped its open mouth and flew at the airborne dragon. It collided with the Heartless, destroying it.

The Windstorm breathed a torrent of air at Emonga. The Flying Squirrel dodged the attack and lifted its arms, releasing a huge wave of electricity. The wind Heartless stopped in its tracks, screaming in pain. However, the blue-green dragon broke free and spun, spirling at high speeds toward its target. The Pokémon was too stunned to move. Just before huge damage could have been dealt, a vine wrapped the Flying Squirrel and moved it out of the way. After Emonga was put in a safe place, Tsutaaja opened its arms wide and a boulder formed. After becoming a certain size, the Grass Snake threw it at the wind dragon, stunning it. Just before the Heartless could recover, Tsutaaja looked up at the sky and screamed. Rocks materialized and bombarded the enemy, finishing it off.

Seeing its chance, the Tailbunker cannoned fireballs at Emonga. Just as the flames were going to ignite the Pokémon, Tsutaaja casted an indestructible barrier coated with a reflective surface around the mammal. The dragon's breath struck the shield, but did not surpass it. The Mirror Coat rebounded the damage at its source, only doubled. The fire Heartless died and fell to the ground below.

Emonga looked at the ivy snake in surprise; she risked her life to save her rival. The ivy snake also protected her against horrific damage. The Flying Squirrel thought that Tsutaaja only cared about herself, but Emonga realized that she was wrong.

A booming roar caught everyone's attention.

There was one Heartless left, and it stared down its targets in a menacing stare.

The Dustflier collided with the ground, sending a huge shockwave heading towards its enemies.

* * *

Pokémon Translations: Griatina=Giratina

Heartless (in order of dialogue): Wyvern, Tailbunker, Avalanche, Wavecrest, Phantomtail, Windstorm, Dustflier

Moves used: Brave Bird, Head Smash, Heal Pulse, Synthesis, Leaf Tornado, Electroball, Frenzy Plant, Shadow Claw, Dragon Rage, Discharge, Rock Wrecker, Rock Slide, Protect, Mirror Coat

Did you like it?

**Please tell in a review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more! **


	11. Chapter 11

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Smugleaf101 **for reviewing my previous chapter and for giving me suggestions for the story. I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Kingdom Hearts or Pokémon. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The Dustflier collided with the ground, sending a huge shockwave heading towards its enemies._

"Everyone, stay in the air until the shockwave disappears!" Roxas commanded. Having fought one before, he knew what to do.

Axel and Roxas jumped and levitated, preventing themselves from touching the ground. Emonga flew into the air and stayed there. Tsutaaja used Psychic to lift herself, Kibago, and Pikachu off the field. After several long moments, the distortion passed, and everyone remained unaffected. They landed, posed to fight.

_"I shall steal all of your hearts!"_ It charged at the ivy snake, set to kill. Keeping her eyes on the dragon, she gracefully jumped and evaded the Heartless. Taking the moment to its advantage, the Grass Snake winked, and both white and pink hearts materialized and surrounded her enemy. After circling the opponent for a few seconds, they struck the Dustflier. Its eyes stayed the same, but the dragon's face was curved into a smile, eyes softer.

The serpent scowled. "Taaja? (Why did Attract do nothing, but Captivate work?)"

"I get it. Because Heartless have no brains, they cannot process their emotions, which explains why the Dustflier wasn't infatuated. However, since it _can_ feel emotion, and appears to be male, it was affected by Captive." Axel pointed out.

"By the way, what does it even do?" Roxas butted in.

"Taa. Taaja. (It is a normal-type move that affects the Pokémon of the opposite gender, just like Attract. However, unlike Attract, it doesn't infatuate; it charms the opponent and causes its Special Attack to drop harshly.)"

"Now the Heartless will be easier to beat! Thanks Tsutaaja!" Zorua yipped.

Enonga just watched, pondering on the current events. Tsutaaja might not have been as bad as she thought.

The Heartless roared, catching everyone's attention. It heaved its body into the air, doing a flip. Tsutaaja jumped and dove straight at the dragon. It flew at a blinding speed, and struck the Dustflier, causing it to stop mid-air. The ivy snake bounded away from her enemy and curled in on herself. A purplish aura surrounded the Pokémon.

"What are you doing?" Roxas demanded.

"Pika. Pikachu. (She's using Coil. It's a poison-type move that increases the user's Attack, Defense, and Accuracy stats.)" The Mouse Pokémon explained.

The dragon recovered and retaliated. It charged directly at the concentrating serpent and spun, greatly boosting the damage to come.

"Kiba! (Dodge!)"

Tsutaaja unfurled and raised her head. Trendrils extended from her neck, glowing green. They wrapped around the monster's head, causing it to cry in pain. Energy was sapped from the Heartless through the apprendages and flowed into the Grass Snake, causing it to gain a verdant glow.

"Emo. (That's Giga Drain; it is a nutrient-draining attack that absorbs the damage done to the target, causing the user to recover the same amount.)"

"Wow." Roxas mumbled. That was very resourceful of Tsutaaja.

The Heartless collided onto the ground talon-first, creating another shockwave. Emonga was hit before she could dodge, causing her to lose almost all her health. She tried to evade the aftershock, but her feet were glued to the ground.

"Emo! Emo! (Help! I can't move!)"

Roxas gasped. "Emonga's been binded! I've got to help her!" Before he could rush to her aid, the Dustflier charged at Roxas and swung its claws at him, keeping him from interfering. Axel stepped in to help his best friend. The dragon rose its head and shot its Meteor Breath into the air, preventing Zorua, Pikachu, and Kibago from assisting their comrade.

The ivy snake went up to its rival and spun on its heels. A scent cloud escaped from her head and surrounded the Flying Squirrel. After the aroma vanished, the mammalian Pokémon rose into the air, able to fly again.

Emonga turned its head away, avoiding Tsutaaja's piercing gaze. "...Emo. (...Thanks.)"

"Ta. Taaja! (Sure. Let's help the others!)" Tsutaaja used Psychic on the Heartless, preventing it from moving. Emonga discharged a lot of electricity at the Dustlflier, stopping it from releasing anymore fireballs.

Pikachu was genuinelly surprised at the recent development. "Pika? (Emonga and Tsutaaja are working together?)"

"Emo! (Shut up!)"

"Taaja! (It's happened before!)"

"Now's not the time to argue! We've got to destroy the Dustflier!" Roxas screamed.

"He's right!" Axel reaffirmed.

"Ta. TAAJA! (Right. LET'S END THIS!)" The serpent's eyes glowed ruby-red, and an aura of the same color enraptured her target. Suddenly, the Heartless went into a rampage and repeatly slammed itself into the ground, hurting itself.

"TAA! (NOW!)"

Zorua flipped and transformed into Kyurem. The 'Boundary Pokémon' took a deep breath and a Blizzard felt its exhale. Pikachu hardened its tail into iron and spun, forming a ball of electricity. It swung its electrified steel apprendage at the Heartless. Kibago darted at the other dragon, a swirling comet forming around him. Emonga flew at the monster, a white lighting trailing after her. It enveloped the Flying Squirrel and covered the Pokémon in electricity. Roxas rose into the air and summoned thirteen shields of light. They shot lasers that manifested into a sphere that shot many light balls straight at the Dustflier. Axel threw his chakrams, covering them in searing flames. They bounded off of air particles and continuously struck the enemy.

All the attacks combined together, increasing the overall power.

Just before the combined assault struck the Dustflier, Tsutaaja turned into Mega Jarouda and a white light enveloped the draconic Pokémon before an Explosion followed. The shockwave merged with the rest of the attacks, causing the components to merge with the outburst. It cannoned straight into the Heartless.

The Dustflier shrieked in pain before it blew up, a huge heart floating into the sky.

"Yeah!" The Nobodies cheered.

"Wait!" Zorua interrupted.

"PIKA! (TSUTAAJA!)"

"KIBA! (TSUTAAJA!)"

"EMO! (TSUTAAJA!)"

Dust covered the area, preventing the others from seeing. Everyone worried for the Grass Snake, as it didn't respond.

"Taa. (I'm okay.)" When the clearing became visible again, the ivy snake was seen standing, covered in scratches.

"EMO? MONGA! (HOW ARE YOU STILL CONCIOUS? EXPLOSION CAUSES ITS USER TO FAINT!)"

"Taa. Tsu. (I used Endure. That move allows the Pokémon who uses it to survive _any_ move with one HP.)" The ivy snake looked at the Sun, and a pristine shine covered it. She repeated the action, and the serpent was fully healed.

"Amazing..." Everyone breathed.

Emonga approached Tsutaaja and kneeled. "Emo. Emo. (Tsutaaja, I'm sorry I was so mean to you. You are an amazing Pokémon.)"

She stared into the Flying Squirrel's eyes. "Taa. (I'll forgive you once you promise to stop manipulating others.)"

"Mo. (Done.)" Tsutaaja offered the crouching Pokémon her hand. Emonga took it and the ivy snake shook her paw.

"Taa. Tsutaa. (I forgive you. Let's put our rivalry behind us.)"

"Emo. (Yeah.)"

Kibago jumped for joy. "Kiba! (Yay!)"

"That's GREAT!" Zorua cheered.

"Pika! (About time you two got along!)" Pikachu was shaking its head, smiling.

"That was touching, but we have to press forward so we can reunite with your trainers." Roxas suggested.

"Taa. Jaa! (You're right. Let's go!)"

The group traveled deeper into the forest. Suddenly, a fog descended into the area.

"Where are we?" Roxas wondered. He was curious. That part of the forest looked different from the other parts.

"According to legend, we are approaching the Iibui Cave. It was said to contain all eight evolutions of Iibui and the Pokémon itself. What makes it so special is that the cave is believed to be a portal to another dimension. Unfortunately, it is the only way to make it any further in this forest." Zorua explained.

The party approached the mouth of a large cavern.

* * *

Pokémon Translations: Kyurem=Kyurem, Iibui=Eevee

Moves used: Psychic, Attract, Captivate, Aerial Ace, Coil, Giga Drain, Aromatherapy, Discharge, Swagger, Blizzard, Iron Tail, Electroball, Giga Impact, Volt Tackle, Explosion, Endure

How is the story so far?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Smugleaf101** and** Gricelia Hilanda **for reviewing the previous chapter. I also appreciate **Smugleaf101**'s ideas for my story. Thank you very much!

FYI: I changed 'Iibui Cave' into 'Iibuiloution Cave' in the previous chapter. **Gricelia** **Hilanda** came up with it when she wrote her review! Thank you so much for the idea!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Kingdom Hearts or Pokémon. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The party approached the mouth of a large cavern._

"Is this the Iibuivolution Cave?" Roxas questioned. The crevice was etched in black stone with moss-covered rocks surrounded it. The opening was pitch-dark.

"This is it." Zorua reaffirmed. "Are you sure you want to proceed? Legend has it that a prehistoric Pokémon was trapped here and never got out. What if that became us?"

"We need to press through in order to find their trainers." Roxas reassured as he gazed at the Pokémon in turn, making his point.

"All right. Here goes..." The dark-type muttered. The group stepped into the opening.

* * *

The inside was just as dark as the outside made it out to be.

"Kiba? (How are we going to see?)"

"Don't worry," Axel soothed as he ignited a flame. Roxas did the same. "Now we have light."

Tsutaaja's vestigial limbs glowed a brilliant gold and radiance emmited from them. "Taa. (There, now everyone can see clearly.)"

"Pikaachuu. (Thank you so much.)"

The party continued to advance deeper into the cave in silence. Suddenly, white light shone from the other end.

"We must be getting closer to the exit!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Taaja... (I wouldn't count on it...)" The illumination swept in and engulfed everyone, blinding them. Everything went white.

* * *

"Welcome to our home." A mysterious voice filled the hollow.

The Nobodies' eyes twitched, and opened. Standing up, they joined the Pokémon at staring at their company.

There were nine Pokémon gazing back. The one that spoke was blue all over with a distinctive dorsal fin on its head and a teal spine running down its back, ending at a tail similar to that of a mermaid. Its violet eyes perfectly complimented its hue. Fins replaced its ears and a frill surrounded its neck, giving it the appearance of a fish. The Pokémon to the left of it had bright yellow fur all over its body except for its white neck. The hair stood out like spines, warning others of its spiky feel. Its eyes were purple, complimenting the inside of its long, pointy ears. The leftmost creature had a creme bushy tail, similar to its fluffy neck and the puffy tuff on its head. The rest of the Pokémon was reddish-brown, perfectly contrasting its azure eyes and the underside of its diamond flaps. The rightmost one had a purple coat that was a shade lighter than its entrancing eyes. A red gemstone laid between two large ears with cerulean insides and two pieces of fur underneath them. Its tail ended in a split, making it look like two that were white-tipped. The darkest of them was black all over except for the golden rings on its long legs, round tail, ovalish ears, and in-between its blood-red eyes. Its irises were huge, granting it excellent night vision. The one to the right of it had a very light blue coat. The teal of its eyes perfectly matched the ones of its paws, and the diamonds of its ears, back, tail, and the twin flaps that were also a lighter shade of blue and connected to soft bangs. The one to the left of the rightmost creature had green leaves sticking out from its body, from its jagged tail to legs, neck, ears, and the tuff in between four cowlicks. Its eyes were a chocolate brown, as well as the inside of its ears and paws, standing out against its tan body. The Pokémon to the right of the golden creature was pink all over, darker around its rabbit-like ears, thin paws, and short tail. Apprendages similar to ribbons hung around its right ear and neck, flowing with dark pink and varying blue tips. Its eyes were a beautiful azure, contrasting amazingly with its hue. In the center of the pack stood the shortest Pokémon. It was brown all over, darker on tits undersides of its ears and its round eyes. It had short peaks of outlying fur on its head above a blunt snout. The silky collar on its neck stood out above its small paws.

"That's Buusutaa, Sandassu, Ninfia, Shawaazu, Iibui, Burakkii, Gureishia, Riifia, and Eifi. They are all related to the one in the center." Zorua explained as he pointed to each Iibuiloution in turn.

"How is it?" The Evolution Pokémon inquired as it tilted its head to the side.

"Taaja? (It's nice, but can you please show us the way out?)"

"Why?" The Fresh Snow Pokémon wondered as it stretched its legs.

"Kibago! (We need to find our trainers!)" The Tusk Pokémon was jumping frantically in place as he waved his arms.

"Trainers!" All the Iibuiloutions scorned at the same time.

"Why would you want them to find them?" Buusutaa demanded.

"They are horrible!" Sandassu added.

"They only use Pokémon!" Ninfia seconded.

"They have no souls!" Shawaazu continued.

"We don't need them!" Iibui yelled.

"They are pointless to have!" Burakkii reaffirmed.

"They brought us nothing but misery!" Gureishia pointed out.

"We hate them!" Riifia exclaimed

"We are happy without _humans_!" Eifi concluded.

"Taaja! (You might think that, but our trainers are our friends!)" The Grass Snake stood her ground.

The center Pokémon spoke again. "We don't care about what you think. As of those two..." The Iibuiloutions charged up the respective attacks of their elements and fired at the two humanoid Nobodies. Just before they could hit, a red force field surrounded them, and shielded the two foreigners from the impact.

"Taa! (Don't you dare!)" Pikacku cut in before things got ugly.

"Pika! Pikach— (We bid you no harm! As soon as you show us the way out—)"

The Moonlight Pokémon snickered. "Way out? I'm afraid it's not that simple. The cave transported you into a different dimension. In order to leave, you must solve a series of 'puzzles'." As the Pokémon explained the requirements, the surroundings changed. The new area grassy, with clear skies and a soft breeze blowing through the plants.

"And if you fail, you will end up just like _it_! The psychic-type jested as it pointed at its subject. It was a creature with the appearance of a dinosaur. Its body was grey except for the jagged patches of blue on its flanks, tail, and cranium, and its ruby-red eyes. Four ivory thorns grew out of the back of its head, identical in color to the claws of its short arms and legs.

"Is that a dinosaur?" Roxas inquired.

"It's a Zugaidosu. It's a rock-type Fossil Pokémon restored from a Skull Fossil." The Tricky Fox corrected.

"Fossil Pokémon?"

"Taa. Taaja. (They are Pokémon that literary come from fossils. They are prehistoric Pokémon that are brought to this era via machines that restore them."

"Wait, something's not right." Axel observed.

"Kiba! (Look!)" Kibago pointed his finger at the Headbutt Pokémon, drawing everyone's attention to it.

The dinosaur was charging, but was halted by an invisible force. The rock-type continuously headbutted the barrier but it didn't yield.

"Zugaidosu! (Help me!)" It clawed at the unseen wall, desperately trying to escape.

"In other words," The group's attention was drawn back to Iibui. "if you lose, you will be trapped in this dimension along with Zugaidosu. Poor thing, it just wanted to find the person who restored it, but to no avail." The Iibuiloutions cackled.

"We accept, but on one condition; Zugaidosu comes with us once we win." Axel proposed. The trapped Pokémon looked up at the speaker with hope in its eyes.

"Fine, but only one of you gets to play. Choose wisely; the one sent will determine all of your fates" Gureishia explained. The party huddled, planning their strategy.

"Taa. Taaja. (I'll go. I know the most amount of moves, making me very adept to anything they throw our way.)" The group disbanded and turned to face the Iibuiloutions again.

"Okay, we choose Tsutaaja." Axel confirmed as the ivy snake stepped forward.

"Let's start." Iibui declared. The field glowed, misshapen rocks growing out of it. A target appeared out of the soil and stood in the middle.

Shawaazu went to the front of the group and began speaking. "Your objective is to hit the target _without_ directly aiming at it or moving. All the rocks have to be hit. Good luck, you'll need it." It went back to its usual position in the pack.

"Emo? (How are you going to do this?)"

Tsutaaja smirked. "Taaja. (Don't worry, I have an idea.)" The serpent claimed as she surveyed her surroundings. Finding the best way, she placed her hands together and used Hydro Pump on the nearest boulder. It bounced off and in turn hit another. That continued throughout the area until the blast was directed at the target and struck it, landing a bullseye.

"You might have passed Round 1," Iibuil stated. "but this is just the beginning."

The rocks and the destroyed target vanished, replaced with several Podiums.

Sandassu stepped up to the front. "You must appear on all of these platforms at the same time without moving visibly. Don't be shy on the idea of giving up." It teased as it rejoined its group.

"Ta. (No problem.)" The Grass Snake moved at a blinding speed, creating illisions of herself that were standing on the surfaces.

"Great job Tsutaaja!" Roxas congraduated. She placed her hands on her hips in a proud pose.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Riifia warned as it took over. "You must create an attack that will stretch throughout the entire field in one second. Don't even bother; it's practically impossible!"

"Jaa. (Don't count me out.) The serpent lifted a hand, and grass from all over the field tied together, forming a straight line that extended through the area. "Good job." The grass-type Iibuiloution congraduated sarcastically.

"You won't beat me!" Burakki warned as it approached the head of its party. Several targets came out of nowhere. "You must make all bullseyes in order to pass _without _using a Special Attack. However, you cannot touch the target itself, and the attack has to be of your type, which means in this case, you can only use grass-type moves."

"This is impossible!" Zorua yipped.

"Taa. Tsu-jaa. (No. There's a way around this dilemma.)" The grass-type spun, and greenish spheres surrounded her. She fired them, and the attacks struck the targets at the dead center.

"Taaja. Taaja. Taa. (Hidden Power can be either considered a Physical of Special Attack, and I made it the former. Its type depends on _my_ type, so it was a grass-type attack. I win.)" Tsutaaja smirked in victory.

"Fine, but don't think that it's over." Ninfia warned as it approached. A grand stage appeared from the ground. "You must make yourself beautiful, and _I'll_ be the one judging, so don't think it will be easy."

"Zuga! Zuga! (It's true! That's the one I failed!)"

"Taa. (Challenge accepted.)" The serpent formed a jet of water around itself and spun, dispersing the water into the sky. Mid-spin, leaves and petals formed around the grass-type and surrounded it. Just before landing, the Pokémon's tail began glowing. A ball of energy formed at its tip and Tsutaaja shot it into the air. When its toes touched the ground gracefully, the leaves and petals slowly descended with it, traveling in a circular motion around the Pokémon. The Energy Ball split, scattering into sparkles. The water in the air refracted them, causing each drop to glitter, creating rainbows around the Pokémon.

All of the Grass Snake Pokémon's friends were stunned, mouths hanging wide open.

"Wow..." The fairy-type gasped. "I mean it was okay. You pass."

"You think it's over?" The Fresh Snow Pokémon taunted as it approached the group. As it was walking, an enormous iceberg rose from the ground. "You must destroy this entire obstacle in only one hit."

"KIBA! (THAT ISN'T FAIR!)

"Too bad." The ice-type responded.

"Taa. (You're on.)" Her collar stood up on end, and the limbs ignited. The entire Pokémon gained a reddish aura and she attacked the huge block of ice. She shattered the iceberg, filling the requirement. The ice-type huffed, but nodded, showing its approval.

"Keep on your toes, this isn't over yet." Eifi reminded as it took the lead. "You must evolve spontaneously without anything's help, and destroy that bolder." It pointed at the newly formed obstacle. "By the way, you can only use up to three moves, but they must be if the same type, yet must be of different catagories."

"Zuga! Aidosu! (That's impossible! Who can evolve without any stimulation?)"

"Taa. (Watch this.)" Tsutaaja suddenly Mega Evolved into Mega Jarouda. The dragon preformed a mystic dance, and a greenish aura surrounded it.

"That's Dragon Dance. It raises the user's Attack and Speed stats. I wonder what she's up to..." Zorua wondered.

The Regal Pokémon opened its mouth wide, and a bluish sphere developed in her mouth. It cannoned out of the user's mouth and struck the rock, chipping it, only half of it remaining. The draconic Pokémon soared toward the remains. Her tail glowed a whitish blue and the Pokémon struck it, sending the remainder of the rock flying.

"Zuga! (All right!)" Every one of the Pokémon's friends cheered with the dinosaur.

Mega Jarouda reverted back into Tsutaaja before Buusutaa presented itself. "It's just getting started. You must survive four one-hit KO moves without dodging, using Protect, fighting back, healing and most importantly, fainting."

"PIKACHU! (THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!)"

"Taa. (It must be done.)" Shawaazu, Sandassu, Burakkii, and Gureishia stepped forward. A battle arena appeared, and all the Pokémon went to it.

"I'm first!" The ice-type declared. It exhaled, and ice covered the ground, spreading toward Tsutaaja. It struck and froze the Pokémon.

"TSUTAAJA!" Her friends screamed as they covered their eyes. The ice started splitting, causing everyone to look back at the scene. It shattered, revealing the Grass Snake. She still stood although littered with scratches.

"So you used Endure, huh? It won't save you this time!" Shawaazu roared as its fin glowed, and the Pokémon spun rapidly. Before Horn Drill could finish her off, she coiled and concentrated, raising her stats. The insta-kill move struck the Grass Snake, but even after it made its impact, the ivy snake still stood.

"You're luck has run out!" The Moonlight Pokémon outstretched its paws and blades extended out of them. The dark-type charged at Tsutaaja. Just before Burakkii slashed the Pokémon, she wrapped around herself. After the black Pokémon jumped away, the grass-type was STILL standing.

"You're finished! Since you used Endure three times, the accuracy is zero percent! Prepare to lose and be trapped for eternity!" Sandassu exclaimed as it thundered its paws onto the ground, and a crevice formed below the Grass Snake. She touched her tail to her head before the Fissure engulfed it.

"Finally..." Iibui breathed.

"NO!" All hope seemed lost, until the Grass Snake climbed out.

"WHAT?" The Iibuiloutions screamed.

Iibui growled in frustration. "How did Endure save you _again_? The percentage was at zero! You should have fainted!"

"Taa. Taaja. (Not quite. I used Coil every other time before a one-hit KO move could hit me, so Endure stayed at one hundred percent.)"

"WHAT!" Iibui roared, which was uncharacteristic of it, judging by its small size. "I WILL CRUSH YOU! IN ORDER FOR YOU TO WIN, YOU MUST BEAT ARCEUS USING ONLY ONE MOVE!"

"Who's Arceus?" Roxas pondered.

"Zuga! ZUGA! (It's the Pokémon God. SHE'S GOING TO LOSE!)"

The Evolution Pokémon took out the Azure Flute and blew on it. As its music played, the sky darkened.

Arceus descended from the clouds and landed, standing before its foe.

"Now how will you win?"

* * *

Pokémon Translations: Buusutaa=Flareon, Sandassu=Jolteon, Ninfia=Slyveon, Shawaazu=Vaporeon, Iibui=Eevee, Burakkii=Umbreon, Gureishia=Glaceon, Riifia=Leafeon, and Eifi=Espeon, Zugaidosu=Cranidos, Arceus=Arceus

Moves used: Flash, Wide Guard, Hydro Pump, Double Team, Grass Knot, Hidden Power, Aqua Jet, Leaf Storm, Petal Dance, Energy Ball, V-Create, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Sheer Cold, Endure, Horn Drill, Coil, Guillotine, Fissure

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Smugleaf101 **for reviewing my previous chapter! I really appreciate your comments and ideas!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Now how will you win?"_

The Alpha Pokémon was white all over except for the gold on the hooves of its four muscular legs, and the line in between its regal red eyes rimmed with green. A large, lusterous centerpiece with four verdant jades was attached onto its torso. Grey stripes were littered throught the underside of its long mane, ridgy neck, and wavy tail. It glared at its opponent with a royal gaze, unfaltering.

The Pokémon God rose its head toward the sky, and fire rained down on Tsutaaja. The Grass Snake jumped to evade it, but the flames stuck her before could she could escape, searing the ivy snake.

"Taaaaa! (Ahhhhhhh!)" The serpent was thrown into the air, and fell on her face.

Roxas covered his mouth and gasped. "Tsutaaja was _hit_? How?"

"Arceus is rumored to be the most powerful Pokémon in existence. It's no surprise that it landed a hit on a Pokémon even as fast as Tsutaaja." Zorua explained. "She's going to lose!"

"Have faith in her..." Axel reassured.

The grass-type picked herself off the ground and went back on her feet, posed to fight. She developed a whitish glow and changed into Mega Jarouda.

"Huh! How could she do that! Now she can't do anything anymore!" Roxas panicked.

"Pikachu. (That's false; evolving is not a move, so she is safe.)"

"That's smart. Now her one attack will be more powerful." The Tricky Fox supported.

The dragon gave off a vicious stare, but her opponent didn't falter. Arceus roared, and its crown-like apprendage glowed. The Pokémon's hue became blue.

"Just before you ask, the reason Arceus changed color because its ability is Multitype, which allows the Pokémon to change its type." The dark-type stated.

"What's the point in that?" Roxas inquired.

"Pika. Ka. (If a Pokémon uses a move that is the same type as it itself, the move becomes more powerful. Since Arceus became an ice-type, its ice-type moves will become more destructive.)"

"Kiba! Kiba! Kibago! (That's horrible! Ice-type moves are _super_ effective against Mega Jarouda since she is a grass _and_ dragon type! Both are weak against ice-types!)"

"We have to keep hope even though it looks bleak." Axel argued.

"If there is any..." Roxas doubted.

The God exhaled, and a torrent of ice escaped its mouth. The Regal Pokémon beat its wings to escape the onslaught, but the storm struck the Pokémon dead on. She was frozen in a huge block of ice, unable to escape.

"How will your _trainer _help you now? I told you they were useless!" Iibui cackled hysterically.

"She's done for..." Axel announced in despair. A loud cracking noise permeated the air, catching everyone's attention.

The ice shattered and the Pokémon broke free. It charged at the Alpha Pokémon with blinding speed.

"JAROU! (DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE BOND BETWEEN MY TRAINER AND ME!)" The air in front of the Pokémon rippled, and a purplish aura enveloped the Pokémon. She collided into the Alpha Pokémon, and an explosion ensued. Once the dust cleared, Arceus was seen cross-eyed, its assaulter standing above it. The dual type reverted into her original form.

"What was that?!" Roxas demanded frantically. It was surprising considering the Regal Pokémon was losing just moments before.

"That's Return. It's a full-powered attack that varies in power according to how much the user likes its trainer." Zorua mused.

"That means Tsutaaja must have a _really_ strong bond with her owner." The blond Nobody concluded.

"NO, NO! THERE MUST BE SOME KIND OF MISTAKE! HOW WAS ARCEUS, THE POKÉMON GOD, DEFEATED BY ONLY ONE ATTACK?!" The Evolution Pokémon exploded.

In that moment, the Alpha Pokémon regained conciousness and rose to its feet. "Congratulations, you passed the final challenge. You have proved how strong your bond to your trainer is by defeating me. That was the point of all this."

"WHAT?!" Iibui exclaimed. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

The god turned to face the Iibuiloutions. "When I saw you all being abandoned by your trainer, sulken and broken, I took you in. I nursed you all back to health, remember?"

"Yeah..." The Evolution Pokémon reminisced.

"I knew your trust in humans was severed. I told you all to hold these challenges to every Pokémon you come across in hopes of finding one that was determined enough to do anything to reunite with its trainer. I wanted to show you how strong a bond between people and Pokémon can get."

"It's...powerful." The Pokémon determined. Its eyes widened in realization as well as its companion's. It turned to face the other group. "We were wrong; trainers are vital to bring out the best in a Pokémon. However, it takes the _right_ one to do just that."

"Can you forgive us for the way we acted?" The Iibuiloutions pleaded.

"Taa. Taaja. Tsutaa. (We accept your apology. I also know how it feels like to have a horrible trainer; my first one neglected and discriminate me. I thought the same way you did until my current owner came along and showed me the truth.)"

"Thank you." As those words were uttered, the force field around the Headbutt Pokémon vanished.

"Zuga! (I'm free!)" It ran towards its savior and kneeled on its knees, showing respect to the ivy snake.

"You are free to go." Shawaazu declared. A portal ripped through the dimension, offering a way out. The party stepped through the gateway, and were transported out.

* * *

"Where are we?" Roxas questioned. The location was filled with lush trees and hummed with the call of wild Pokémon.

"We made it to the other side of the forest!" Zorua cheered as it did a flip in celebration.

"Kiba! Kiba! (Hooray! We are one step closer to finding our trainers!)"

"Zu-ga... (You are...)" The dinosaur was looking at the ground, head hanging low.

"Pika? (What's wrong?)" It stepped toward the Fossil Pokémon and placed a paw on its shoulder.

"Zuga. Zu? (I haven't seen my trainer in a long time. I wonder were he is?)" Tears formed in the prehistoric cerature's eyes.

Before anyone could say anything to reassure it, a shout came from another part of the forest, catching everyone's attention.

"Let's go see the source of that yelling." Roxas suggested. They followed the sound to its source. The group hid behind some foliage to observe the scene unfolding before them.

"Zugaidosu? Where are you?" A man called. The dinosaur went out of hiding and ran into the man, knocking him over.

"Zugaidosu! I never gave up hope! I'm so glad you are okay!" The person proclaimed as he hugged his Pokémon.

"I'm so glad Zugaidosu found its trainer." The fox confessed.

"Taaja. (Now it's our turn.)"

* * *

Moves used: Blast Burn, Blizzard, Return

I'm so sorry it was short! I was kinda stuck.

**Please review! They motivate me to write more!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Smugleaf101** and **Gricelia Hilanda **for reviewing my previous chapters! I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Taaja. (Now it's our turn.)"_

"PIKA! (YEAH!)"

"KIBA! (YEAH!)"

"EMO! (YEAH!)"

The Pokémon were cheering for joy. Axel just shook his head, a smile adorning his face.

Roxas, however, was glum, eyes down.

"I'll miss you all..." He sighed.

"Taaja! (Like I said before, we'll see each other again!)" Tsutaaja clenched her fist in determination, but suddenly, she screamed. The Grass Snake's hands flew to her ears, but to avail. Her eyes became blank before she collapsed.

"TSUTAAJA!" Everyone panicked. They had no idea what had just happened.

Evil laughter permeated the air. "Let's follow that noise!" Roxas commanded as he lifted the ivy snake in his arms and ran. The group followed him.

* * *

The sound originated from an evil man. He was clad in a red uniform with a fire symbol on it. The enigmatic person held a remote that was beeping a crimson glow.

"Success! We, Team Flare, have just perfected a device that makes all grass-types, no matter how powerful they are, faint! We are one step closer to our goal!"

The party, who was hidden behind a tree, reflected on what they just heard.

"A device that makes grass-types faint?! No wonder Tsutaaja was affected!" Roxas whispered furiously.

"Why would someone want to do that?" Axel pondered.

"Pika. Pika. Pikachu. (Team Flare is up to no good. They are the evil organization of the Kalos region. From what I've heard, they strive to create a 'perfect world' with nobody but themselves in it.)"

"Kiba! (That's horrible!)"

"Emo! (Let's stop them now!)" Before anyone could protest, Emonga jumped from their hiding place and revealed herself.

"Emonga! (Stop right there!)" She was pointing a finger at the man, reaffirming her command.

"Well, well, what do we have here? An Emonga?" The member of Team Flare pondered.

"What you are doing is wrong." The blond Nobody accused as he stepped out of behind the tree.

"What are you going to do? Stop me?" The enemy chided. He extracted a Pokéball and threw it.

The contraption opened, and out came a Pokémon. It was teal all over except for the black lines traveling throughout its body and the red of its toes, fingers, mustache-like apprendage and bulging throat pouch. Yellow, dull eyes were set above a fixed, toothy grin that matched the patch of skin in between its legs.

"Dokurog, use Smog!" The man declared as he pointed as his targets. The Toxic Mouth Pokémon opened its throat and smoke came out. It covered the area, obscuring everyone's view as the criminals fled the scene.

"He got away..." Axel growled as he joined his partner. The other Pokémon followed the Nobody in arriving into the clearing.

"We have to pursue him! Because of him, Tsutaaja..." Zorua trailed off.

"She's hurt!" Roxas finished angrily.

"Emo! Emo! (I can help! I will search the skies as you guys search the surrounding area!)"

The Mouse Pokémon crossed his arms, giving a look of disapproval. "Pika! Pikachu! (That's a bad idea! He already knows how you look like!)"

"Emo! (What else can we do?)"

The Tricky Fox stepped in between the two rodents and spoke. "I can transform into a Mamepato so I can spot them. Since he will not be able to recognize me, I will be able to trail him without him attempting to flee."

"Great idea!" The pyromaniac exclaimed as he grinned. The dark-type jumped, tumbled in the air and transformed into the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon.

"Let's start the search!" The 'flying-type' announced. The group nodded in agreement before dispersing.

* * *

The group on the ground looked around the clearing.

"How's Tsutaaja?" Axel inquired as he looked at his best friend.

Roxas gazed down at the Grass Snake and frowned. "Her condition hasn't improved."

"Kiba? (Why don't I just find a herb that would revive Tsutaaja?)"

The foreigners looked at the dragon-type in surprise. "You can do that?!"

"Ki. (Yeah.)" The Tusk Pokémon confirmed as it disappeared into the foliage. It shortly reappeared with a plant in its grasp.

"Kiba. Kibago! (This is a Revival Herb. It should do the trick!)"

Pikachu looked at the herb with doubt in his eyes. "Pika? (Doesn't it need to be grounded?)"

Kibago looked at his companion and just smiled. "Ago! (We just need the right materials to make the right tools!)"

Axel looked at Pokémon with a contemplating gaze. "I get what you mean. Roxas, get some rocks!"

"I'm on it!" Roxas confirmed as he bent down into the grass below to look for perfect rocks. He found a suitable stone, and summoned his Keyblade. The Nobody blasted a powerful stream of water directly at the rock until it became as smooth as a pebble. He took another rock and water gushed straight at the center, hollowing it out. He then ignited the two pieces, drying them. Roxas took the herb from the dragon's paw and smashed it with the pestle and mortar he just created.

He opened the ivy snake's mouth and poured the substance into the opening.

"Emo? (Well?)" The Flying Squirrel Pokémon worried. Despite just becoming friends with the Grass Snake, she still cared about Tsutaaja's well-being very much.

Roxas felt the Pokémon's forehead. "There's no change." Roxas observed.

Just then, 'Mamepato' flew in. It reverted into its original state.

"Did you find him?" The tall Nobody interrogated.

Yeah. Follow me!" It ran forward, and its companions followed.

* * *

They approached a cave guarded by two menacing Pokémon. The first had rich, purple fur, a jagged tail and golden spots with an underside of the same color. Pinkish highlights outlined emerald green eyes. The second was devilish in appearance. Bony horns all over its body, as well as its crimson eyes, gave it a menacing appearance. The Pokémon's coat was black with the exception of reddish hair on its snout and belly.

"That's were the man recides." Zorua explained as it pointed out the location.

"Tsutaaja..." Roxas mumbled as he gazed at the unconscious Pokémon.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Pokémon Translation: Dokurog=Toxicroak, Mamepato=Pidove, Reparudasu=Liepard, Herugaa=Houndoom

Moves used: Smog

Sorry for this chapter being so short too, but more's along the way! (:

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Smugleaf101** for reviewing my previous chapter! I really appreciate it! Your ideas are amazing!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Alright, let's go."_

"Here's the plan; Kibago," Axel explained as he pointed at the dragon-type. "go with Emonga to distract the guarding Pokémon while Pikachu, Roxas, and I sneak into the cave to seek out that man and free Tsutaaja from whatever curse he put her under."

"Kiba. (Okay.)"

"Emo. (Okay.)"

"Pika. (Okay.)"

"Okay." Roxas confirmed. Kibago and Emonga went around the bushes and revealed themselves from a different location as to not give the perpetrators away.

"Kiba! Kiba! Kiba-ba-ba-go! (Nana! Nana! Nanabobo!)" The Tusk Pokémon placed his fingers in his mouth and stretched his cheeks, tongue flailing, to taunt the Pokémon at the entrance of the cave.

The two dark-types snarled in annoyance.

"Emo! (You can't catch me!)" The Flying Squirrel brought her hand to her eye and pulled the skin down, mocking them.

The pair from Team Flare had enough and jumped at their offenders, but the Pokémon leapt out of the way. Reparudasu opened its mouth wide and a stream of powerful energy cannoned from it, heading straight for the Flying Squirrel. Herugaa turned its head toward Kibago and roared, a dark sonic escaping its jaws. Emonga gracefully dodged the beam and contracted its body, a stream of electricity emitting from it and striking the Cruel Pokémon, causing it to cry out in pain. The dragon-type evaded the Night Daze and jumped, covering itself in a purplish comet. It bombarded the Dark Dog Pokémon, knocking it off its feet.

The tall Nobody looked toward his remaining companions. "Now's our chance!"

The other two nodded in agreement and crossed the foliage, ducking low.

As the Pokémon were fighting, the two dark-types lashing out at their targets in sheer anger, the party sneaked behind them as quietly as possible, trying their best to avoid getting caught.

At last, they approached the opening. Checking to make sure they were not spotted, Axel and Roxas affirmed that the coast was clear.

"Let's go." Roxas whispered. He stared down at the Pokémon in his arms; her condition was not improving. All the more reason to hurry up.

They entered the cavern.

* * *

It was dark, with many long stalactites and stalagmites hanging from the rock walls. No light could be offered in fear of discovery. They trekked along quietly, exploring the cave's inner workings.

"I'm one step closer..." A voice drifted from farther along the cavern. The three exchanged glances of understanding and advanced more quickly.

As they got deeper in, a light became visible to them. They trailed the radiance until they arrived at the source.

The member of the notorious gang was tweaking with the device that he showed off earlier in the light of a candle.

"You have no where to go!" Roxas exclaimed as he showed himself after entrusting the ivy snake to his best friend.

"How did you find me?" The man demanded. He clutched the remote tightly in his grasp as he stood before the Nobody.

"He's right; you deserved to be punished for harming innocent Pokémon!" Axel accused as he stepped from the shadows, Tsutaaja in his arms.

"Well, well, what do we have here? It's the Grass-type Starter Pokémon of the Unova Region, Tsutaaja! How fascinating!" The villain mused, completely ignoring the pyromaniac. "My device really works!"

"How could you!" Roxas growled. Upon hearing those words, Pikachu appeared on the scene, electricity charging in his cheeks.

"Pika... (You monster...)"

The madman extracted five Pokéballs and threw them open. Light escaped the contraptions, and Pokémon appeared from them. The first was an orange except for its grey striped belly and eyelids, the peach baggy skin on its legs and around its neck, and the red spines on its tail and head, appearing like a mohawk. Its sleepy black eyes and upside smile gave it the appearance of being bored. The second summoned was blue all over except for the golden fur of its flanks, front paws, and the stuck-up pyramids on its head. Its red eyes and set grimice gave a menacing air to it. The next creature to appear looked similar to Herugaa except for its lack of horns, blunter snout, and tamer tail. The second-to-last Pokémon had was teal with small, beady eyes set above a huge mouth, large wings, and tiny feet. The final one was very similar to the one previously mentioned except for its smaller mouth, stick-like legs, and larger, rotor-shaped ears.

"Zuruzukin, use Hi-Jump Kick! Raiboruto, zap them with Thunder! Houndour, blast them with Flamethrower! Gorubatto, Shriek! Zubatto, Wing Attack!

The Pokémon fired their attacks at their enemies. Pikachu, Roxas, and Axel jumped out of the way to evade the attacks. The Mouse Pokémon released its stored power and struck all five. The Nobodies exchanged a look of frustration; they remembered Tsutaaja's warning about using their powers in front of other people in the Pokémon World, and realized it was best for them to do nothing.

"You were saying?" The manic taunted. The Nobodies barred their teeth at the villain just as an explosion sounded in the background, causing them to turn around.

"Stop right there!" An authoritative voice echoed into the area. A Pokémon entered the area, and everyone let out a collective gasp; it was the same Zugaidosu they rescued from earlier.

"Zuga! (Glad to see you again!)"

"Pika! (Thank you!)"

Just then, Kibago and Emonga joined them.

"Emo! (Thanks to Zugaidosu, we were able to defeat the guards!)" She complimented. The Headbutt Pokémon blushed.

"Good to see everyone is okay." The prehistoric Pokémon's trainer commented as he stepped into the area. He then turned to the member of Team Flare. "I'm a Pokémon Ranger and I have a warrant for your arrest for harming Pokémon for experimental purposes!"

"Never! Strike!" He directed as he pointed at the administrator. The villainous Pokémon charged up their attacks.

"No you don't! Zugaidosu, use AncientPower!" The dinosaur held out its paws, and a whitish stone developed in-between them. As it was flying, the stone split into many pieces, bombarding each of the Pokémon and knocking them out. A stray rock struck the device, bending it.

The ivy snake woke up in response to the lack of signal.

"Taa? (What happened to me?)"

"Pika. (Team Flare used a remote that emitted a frequency that knocks out all grass-types.)" He pointed to the man and glared. She followed his gaze and leered as well with a gaze that could have murdered him.

"Give up now!" The Ranger demanded.

As he was saying this, the madman was laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" The officer demanded.

"When my contraption was struck by AncientPower, it activated a frequency that calls upon the Legendary Destructor of Kalos!"

"Oh no. Don't tell me..."

The ground shook, startling everyone but the member of Team Flare. Outside the cave, the skies darkened.

"It's the Legendary..."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Roxas declared.

"Iberutaru!"

* * *

Pokémon Translations: Zuruzukin=Scrafty, Raiboruto=Manectric, Derubiru=Hondour, Gorubatto=Golbat, Zubatto=Zubat, Iberutaru=Yveltal

Moves used: Hyper Beam, Night Daze, Discharge, Giga Impact, Hi-Jump Kick, Thunder, Flamethrower, Shriek, Wing Attack, Thunderbolt, AncientPower

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello readers! I'm really upset that I received no reviews for the previous chapter. :,(

I still decided to post this one. **Please review next time! If you didn't read the chapter before this one or just simply forgot, please go back and review! That would really cheer me up! :D **

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Iberutaru!"_

A resounding roar echoed into the cave. The party exited to see what was going on outside. The sight that greeted them caused their jaws to drop.

A huge Pokémon was hovering over the crevice, beating torrents of wind. Its body was red with black trendrils streaming throughout to meet its throat and back with the same color. Its wings and tail gave the creature the overall shape of a Y. The apprendages attached to the limbs emphasized its razor-sharp talons. Its light blue eyes contrasted greatly with its skin tone. Grey hair flowing from the monster's neck gave it the appearance of having smoke emitting from its back. The Pokémon let out another ear-splitting shriek as it surveyed the newcomers.

"Iberutaru, it's nice to meet you!" The member of Team Flare greeted. "I have called upon you to reek havoc on these imbeciles!" He pointed at the opposing group before fleeing the area.

The Destruction Pokémon sized them up before inhaling deeply and booming out a shockwave as dark as the night.

Seeing the dark-type move, Zorua jumped in and emitted its own Night Daze. They collided, but not for long; Iberutaru's attack was far more powerful and pushed the Tricky Fox's assault back. The Destruction Pokémon's power struck its opponent in no time, knocking it out.

"What was that?" Roxas commented in horror; his ally was beaten so easily.

"Taaja. Taa. (Although Iberutaru and Zorua are both dark-types, the former was more powerful, hence how the latter was defeated. What also added to the outcome was Iberutaru's ability Dark Aura, which boosts the power of dark-type moves.)"

As the ivy snake was explaining, Shadows materialized from the ground and stood before the party.

"I guess Iberutaru's darkness must of attracted them." Roxas pointed out.

"Just great." Axel complained; the task became much more difficult.

"My minions," The Legendary Pokémon spoke. "attack these fools!" The Heartless targeted the Nobodies, jumped into the air and slashed their claws ferociously. Axel reacted quickly and casted Firaga on the monsters, incinerating them while Roxas intercepted the Heartless that tried to get in his partner's way by lifting his Keyblade into the air and causing light to rain on them. They fought the dark forms that appeared before them in sync.

The draconic Pokémon glared at the electric types, causing them to freeze with fear. Iberutaru took this moment to use the number of allies to its advantage; it bellowed, and phantoms emitted from its body, one for each minion present. The puesdo-Heartless were bombarded at the Pokémon's frozen enemies.

Kibago, seeing his companions' plight, stepped in and shot Dragon Rage at the projections, but to no avail; the beam passed right through them. Just as the attack was about to land, a reddish shield surrounded the targets and protected them from the onslaught. Once the barrier disappeared, Emonga, Pikachu, and Kibago turned to their savior.

"Pika! (Zugiadosu!)"

"Kiba! (Zugaidosu)"

"Emo! (Zugaidosu!)"

The dinosaur responded the the call of its name. "Zuga? (Are you alright?)"

"Pikaachu. (Thanks to you.)"

The Headbutt Pokémon's expression morphed to one of urgence. "Zuga! Zugaidosu! (Everyone's in danger! We need to help!)"

The Pokémon nodded in affirmation. Pikachu and Emonga joined their electricity together, increasing the power of their resulting attacks. The lightning struck the nearby Heartless, zapping all of them. The Tusk Pokémon charged at another group and used Giga Impact while the Fossil Pokémon cannoned itself alongside Kibago and used Head Smash. Their combined impact slaughtered the Heartless.

Seeing the distraction, the Destructor used Night Daze at the bipedal Pokémon's backs. Spotting the attack, Tsutaaja used Swords Dance to sharply increase her Attack stat. The grass-type then pointed her tail at the sonic, and a blade esued from her leaf. The beam was sliced in half, preventing it from succeeding. The would-have-been victims turned around and their eyes widened in shock.

"Pika! Pikachu! (Tsutaaja, you're still hurt! Go into the cave and rest up!)"

The Grass Snake glared at the Mouse Pokémon. "TAAJA! (HOW CAN I REST WHILE YOU GUYS ARE SUFFERING!)" She collapsed into a heap.

"Zugaidosu!" The Pokémon Ranger commanded. "Bring this injured Pokémon to safety!"

"Zuga! (Right!)" The dinosaur lifted the unconscious Pokémon into its back and dashed toward the entrance.

Just before the rock-type could make it however, the Destruction Pokémon and its underlings blocked the way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Iberutaru taunted. The Shadows had their claws extended, taking fearsome poses.

"You have to go past us to get to them! That's what Tsutaaja would have done!" Zorua exclaimed after awakening. It flipped and transformed into Mega Myuutsuu X and held its fists in a battle pose. Axel and Roxas jumped into the scene and held out their weapons, ready for combat. Pikachu, Emonga, and Kibago charged up their attacks.

"Strike!" The Legendary Pokémon roared. The dark creatures cascaded onto their attackers. The 'Genetic Pokémon' threw a Focus Punch at the swarm as Kibago's Dragon Rage and Pikachu's Thunderbolt and Emonga's Discharge joined it, fighting off the threat. Just as Iberutaru was about to use Night Slash on the dinosaur, the Nobodies intervened. Roxas casted Thundaga while Axel followed with a pyromaniac slash of his Chakrams, stalling the dark/flying type. Zigaidos took its friends' aid to its advantage and stepped into the cave.

The Headbutt Pokémon set Tsutaaja down in the cavern, protecting the defenseless Pokémon. "Kiga... (Just like you did for me...)"

Outside, everyone sighed in relief. "Okay, Tsutaaja is safe! Now, we need to turn our attention towards Iberutaru and its minions!" Axel commanded.

The Ranger stepped in. "There's only one way to do it now; we must call on the help of Xeruneasu, the Life Pokémon."

"How do we do that?" Roxas inquired.

"We all need to chant an ancient prayer."

"I will never allow that to happen!" Iberutaru boomed as it used Beat Up again.

"Zugaidosu, use Wide Guard, and hold it until the chant is recited!" The official instructed.

"Zugaaaaa." The red force field reappeared and shielded them from harm.

The prehistoric Pokémon's trainer turned to everyone. "Follow my lead."

He knelt and clasped his hands, the others following his actions. "Xeruneasu, our world is in danger from Iberutaru, your rival. It is reeking havoc on innocent people and Pokémon and even managed to summon minions of darkness to assist it. We call on you, divine one, because we tried out best, yet failed to defeat the threat. Please, combat destruction with life!"

Suddenly, a ray of light pierced the darkened skies. A majestic Pokémon was traveling down the path it created. The creature was thin and graceful. The bottom half of the divine beast was black, including its long legs outlined with white veins and its lengthy tail. The upper half of its body was a light azure with two tuffs of fur poking out of its collarbone. Its head adorned huge antlers that were decorated in blues, reds, peaches, and yellows. The Pokémon's narrow eyes held much wisdom as it gazed at its summoners.

"I have answered your plea."

* * *

Pokémon Translations: Mega Mysuutsuu X= Mega Mewtwo X, Xeruneasu=Xerneas

Moves used: Night Daze, Leer, Beat Up, Dragon Rage, Wide Guard, Thunderbolt, Discharge, Giga Impact, Head Smash, Swords Dance, Sacred Sword, Focus Punch, Dragon Rage, Night Slash

How was it?

**_Please review this time! I was really saddened by the lack of reviews the last time! If it happens again, I might be so sad that I won't update at all!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Gricelia Hilanda** and** Smugleaf101 **for reviewing my previous chapter. I really appreciate it! You guys really cheered me up!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"I have answered your plea."_

The deer-like Pokémon surveyed the scene before it. An army of various types of Heartless swarmed the area with the Destruction Pokémon at the center. Iberutaru glared into the eyes of its rival.

"You..." The dark/flying type growled.

The Life Pokémon stared back with piercing eyes. "You must stop this madness!"

The draconic Pokémon directed a powerful Night Daze at its opponent in reply. Xeruneasu jumped out of the way before the attack made contact.

"You leave me no choice!" The fairy-type declared. A circle of bright pink lights surrounded the Pokémon. Once the pillars disappeared, the divinity stomped its hooves onto the ground, and a gust of wind ensued. The torrent struck the Heartless, causing them to be blown away. Iberutaru covered its body, shielding itself from the effective hit.

"Amazing...That was Fairy Wind, which is super effective against dark-types." The 'Genetic Pokémon' explained. "Since Xeruneasu's ability is Fairy Aura, its fairy-type moves are more powerful."

A bright radiance emitted from the Pokémon as it stood with an imposing stance. The light struck the Destruction Pokémon, and it had to cover its eyes to prevent from being blinded.

"I knew that we could count on Xeruneasu." The Ranger breathed.

The mentioned creature continued its onslaught. It looked up into the darkened sky, and a gleaming sphere materialized above it. The object was flung at Iberutaru, and shattered upon contact. The Pokémon was knocked onto the ground.

"Give up." The heavenly beast demanded as it stood above its rival.

The Y-shaped Pokémon snarled. "Don't underestimate me!" The dark/flying type pushed off the ground and hardened its claws into steel. The Destruction Pokémon swung its talons at the fairy-type, causing it to rock back in pain. Iberutaru followed with a venomous bite on its opponent's neck, poisoning the Pokémon.

"No!" The bystanders screamed. "We've got to help!"

The psuedo Pokémon threw a Focus Punch at the oppressing monster, forcing it to let go of its victim. The electric types used their signature attacks on the dark/flying type, paralyzing it. Kibago released Dragon Rage on the Destruction Pokémon's back, causing it to fall on its face.

Iberutaru roared as it stood up, having recovered from its paralysis. "You...will...pay!" It roared in pure rage. However, just before it could land an attack, a seed flew out of nowhere and attached itself onto the Destructor. Suddenly, vines started growing out of the attachment and wrapped around the Pokémon. As the plant thrived from its victim, electric shocks jolted through its target, causing it to cry out in torment. Everyone turned towards its origin.

"Tsutaaja?!" The ivy snake was standing at the entrance of the cave, looking better than it did before.

"Taa. Taa. Jaa? Taaja! (Yep. I used Rest to recover completely. Did you think that I was going to be out for long? I just couldn't miss out on the fun!) The Grass Snake smirked.

"I think Xeruneasu needs help!" The Pokémon protector announced.

"Taa. (I'm right on it.)" Tsutaaja used Refresh on the Life Pokémon, reviving it. The deer-like Pokémon gave its savior a look of graditude.

"Thank you." It uttered. It turned back to its counterpart. "Let's finish our battle."

Iberutaru repeatedly used Gunk Shot, trying to gain the upper hand. Xeruneasu gracefully evaded the poisonous junk and enveloped its horns in a blinding glow and charged at the dragon. Even though the dark/flying type was still wrapped in Tsutaaja's Leech Seed, it still was able to quickly move out of the way of the deadly attack. The opposites continued to fight each other at full power in an attempt to annihilate the other.

"Should we interfere?" Roxas questioned. The fighting was becoming extremely intense.

The grass-type turned to her companion and shook her head. "Taaja. (This is their fight; we cannot interfere.)"

Both Pokémon were getting tired, but kept clashing, causing the conflict to continue for much more time.

"STOP!" The skies opened up to reveal another divine presence. It had a green, scaly body with five large black scales with lime and white spots sticking out of its body, giving a larger appearance. Its pupils were beady and matched the patterns of its vestigial apprendages on its serpentine head. Three wing-like limbs stuck from the sides of the Pokémon's body, the left side black and the right side green. A pulse emitted from the naga's eyes, striking the two combatants. Their auras darkened, stopping them in their tracks. They turned to look at the cause of their weakening. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Jigarude!"

"What happened?" The short Nobody inquired. Just moments before, the two legends were tearing each other apart.

"Jigarude is the Order Pokémon. It keeps the balance between life, which is Xeruneasu, and death, which is Iberutaru. It came down from the heavens because it believed the two Pokémon were getting out of hand, which is why it used its ability Aura Break, which cancels out both of their abilities." The owner of Zugaidosu explained.

"The human is correct; the balance has gotten out of hand. You must stop this fighting and make amends." The divine dragon commanded. The two appologized for the other's wounds and ceased their fighting.

The official stepped up to the naga and bowed to it. "I'm sorry for creating this disaster, for I caused the calling of both Iberutaru and Xeruneasu."

The leader of the trio gazed at its follower with an imperial stare. "It's not your fault mortal; it is because of that demonic Team Flare."

'Mega Mysuutsuu' reverted back to its original state and faced the naga. "How do we find them?"

Axel feigned a cough, catching everyone's attention.

"Before that man escaped the area, I summoned some Assassins, the non-humanoid Nobodies under my control, to follow him from underground, so I know where he is."

The Ranger gave the redheaded Nobody a serious look. "Lead the way..."

* * *

"You're under arrest for conducting cruel experiments on Pokémon."

The high-ranked Nobodies had led them to the man's hideout. It turned out that he was the leader of the entire operation. The group had surrounded the area, preventing the gang from escaping. The Legendary Pokémon helped with the mission; with the threat of them attacking, Team Flare was too scared to do anything.

The members were being hauled away in handcuffs. Their technology was destroyed, never to be used again. With their defeat, the team disbanded.

"We have done good for the Kalos Region." The Ranger declared happily. "Thank you all for helping."

"No problem." Everyone said in unison.

He turned his gaze to the three divinity. "I am glad you decided to assist us."

"We thank you for helping us to defeat a great evil." Jigarude reconciled.

"You are welcome." A path of light stretched from the sky. The Pokémon climbed the road back to the heavens.

"Zuga. (This is goodbye.)"

The Pokémon walked up to the Headbutt Pokémon. "Pika. (I appreciate all you have done.)"

"Emo! (You saved us!)"

"Kiba! (I'm glad to have met you!)"

"Taaja! (Thank you for helping me when I was down.)"

Zugaidosu smiled at its friends. "Zuga. (No problem.)"

The Pokémon walked away with its trainer.

"Pika! (Bye!)"

"Kiba! (Bye!)"

"Emo! (Bye!)"

"Taaja! (Bye!)"

The Fossil Pokémon smiled as it waved back at its friends.

* * *

Pokémon Translations: Jigarude=Zygarde

Moves used: Geomancy, Fairy Wind, Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Metal Claw, Poison Fang, Focus Punch, Thunderbolt, Discharge, Dragon Rage, Leech Seed, Rest, Refresh, Gunk Shot, Megahorn

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Gricelia Hilanda **for reviewing the previous chapter. I really appreciate it!

The ending is nearing. I really enjoyed writing this story and reading the responses I got to them even more! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The Fossil Pokémon smiled as it waved back at its friends._

The group watched the Ranger and his Pokémon walk away until they were out of sight.

"That was amazing." Roxas whispered. Everything turned out so well.

"Taa— (Don't forget we still need to find our—)"

A terrified scream echoed throughout the forest. The party turned their attention to the direction of the sound.

"Taaja! (Let's go!)"

* * *

They arrived at the scene posthaste and hid behind some foliage. What greeted their eyes surprised the Pokémon the most.

A boy was hanging on a ledge of a steep cliff. He was short and tanned throughout his body. He wore red traveling shoes below dark jeans and a short sleeved jacket. Black and red fingerless gloves adorned his hands. The cap that sat on his head flew off, revealing black locks. The garnet flew in the direction of the forest. It landed right next to Pikachu. Upon seeing it, the Mouse Pokémon screamed.

"PIKA! (ASH!)"

"Is he your trainer?" Roxas inquired.

Tsutaaja turned to face him. "Taa. Taaja. (Yes, he is. Pikachu and Ash have been inseparable since my trainer started his journey some time ago.)"

"PIKA! (WE'VE GOT TO SAVE HIM!)" The rodent ran out into the open, now visible to his trainer in distress.

"Taa. Taaja! (I'm on it. Follow me everyone!)" As the ivy snake joined her companion, the others followed.

The trainer turned his attention to the commotion. When he did, his eyes widened in shock. "Pikachu? Tsutaaja? Emonga? Kibago?" During his lapse of focus, his fingers slipped from their hold on the rocky surface. He plummeted toward the ground below.

"PIKA! (NO!)" Pikachu's eyes grew wide.

A bluish aura enveloped the boy. His scrunched eyes blinked wide open with surprise as he turned to look at his savior.

Ash was being slowly brought down to where the Grass Snake stood. Once he touched the ground, the spell disappeared.

"Uh...thanks Tsutaaja." Her trainer uttered as he scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Taaja. (Idiot.)" She shook her head.

"I bet she just called you an idiot! What a little kid!" The mentioned person looked up at the origin of the shouting.

"No! Tsutaaja was probably just relieved that I am okay, Iris!" Ash yelled back.

Roxas turned to gaze at Axel with an inquisitive look on his face. "I don't get it; how can WE understand Pokémon, but not the people native to this world?"

The readheaded Nobody held his chin in his hand as he became lost in thought. "Hmm...I think it has something to do with us being able to understand lesser Nobodies; after all, both them and Pokémon are intelligent, yet they cannot be understood by normal people."

Roxas shrugged as he turned back to the scene. "I guess your right."

Iris, along with the rest of her friends scaled down the inward surface and dropped into the land safely. However, a blond boy with glasses remained on the wall, drained of energy.

"Can't...go...much...further!" He panted. A smaller version of him pouted and look back at the complainer. "You are so unfit Clemont! Get down here already!"

The trapped person turned to glare at the tiny girl. "Says the little kid, Bonnie! The young people these days..."

A girl with a beanie on her head turned to face the boy with glasses. "How could you say that to your little sister?!"

An older boy with green hair faced the arguers in turn. "Now, now, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena! No need to fight over something so trivial."

"SHUT UP CILIAN!" They exclaimed. He cringed in fear.

"Taa... (Huh...)" The ivy snake used Psychic again, this time on the boy on the cliff face. He was lifted down to join the others.

"Whew! Thanks Tsutaaja! By the way, how did you learn Psychic? How fascinating!" Clemont admired the serpent, moving to see every angle of her.

"Stop looking at that Pokémon as if it were an alien!" Bonnie complained, annoyed of her brother's observing.

"Kibago! Emonga!" Iris shouted as she spotted her Pokémon. Upon hearing their names, the two ran up to their trainer for a hug. She squeezed them tight as they reunited with her.

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you all since that pillar of light split us up!" The girl demanded.

"They've been with us." Axel replied. Iris turned her attention to the tall Nobody, and the rest of her friends followed.

"Who are you?" None of them had ever seen the two before; Axel and Roxas were completely unknown to them.

"Their names are Axel and Roxas." Zorua replied as it pointed to the two Nobodies respectively.

"Wait! You can talk?!" The youngest squeaked.

Clemont stared at his younger sibling. "Technically, Zorua is using Telepathy to communicate with us, but yeah, it's speaking to us."

The Tricky Fox continued. "They helped us to find you!"

The trainers turned to look at the two foreigners. "Thanks for reuniting us with our Pokémon!"

Pikachu chose that moment to give his trainer back his lost cap. "For me buddy? Thanks!"

"Pikaachu! (No problem!)" The Mouse Pokémon boasted as he held his chin up high.

Ash placed his hat back on his head, a smile forming on his lips. "And thank you Tsutaaja for saving me." He whispered as he bent down to stroke his Pokémon's head. She smiled as he repeated the action.

He then turned to face the dark-type. "Hey, aren't you that Zorua I met in Sinnoh?"

"Yep, but Mommy and I are traveling the world; that why I'm here. Too bad I don't know where she is..." It trailed off sadly.

The rustling of bushes filled the air, catching their attention. Out of the foliage came a large Pokémon. It had some resemblance to Zorua, except it stood on two feet, had long, red claws adorning each foot, and had a large red mane flowing from its head. Crimson fur outlined its eyes and lips, making them stand out against its sharp snout.

"Mommy!" The smaller fox ran up to its parent and gave her a hug. The mom embraced her child. After a few long moments, she scooped up her baby gently in the arms and placed it in her long hair. The Tricky Fox resurfaced after a few moments and nuzzled up in the soft fur.

"Thank you for bringing my child to me." Zoroark spoke telepathically as she expressed her graditute to the two Nobodies.

"No problem." They saluted. The Illusion Fox Pokémon gave another look of appreciation before walking off. Zorua turned back to face its friends.

"See you again!" It screamed as it waved its arms.

"Let's meet again!" Everyone repeated back.

They watched the two leave for several more moments. Ash faced the group with a remansiant smile on his face. "I remember when I first met Zorua in Sinnoh; it was so brave."

"That's wonderful..." The group continued to watch the Foxes until they disappeared.

Cilan turned to face the group. "Iris, Ash, you two put your Pokémon back to prevent them from being lost again."

"Right." They confirmed at the same time.

"Emonga, return!" Iris commanded as she replaced the Flying Squirrel back into her Pokéball. Kibago jumped into his trainer's hair and disappeared into it.

"Get on my shoulder buddy." Ash suggested as he pointed to the area near the right of his neck. Pikachu climbed onto the apprendage and stayed there, as that was where he belonged.

"Tsutaaja, return!" He held up her Pokéball, but it did not issue a Return Beam. "Come on..." Ash kept on pressing the button, but nothing still happened. He gazed at the contraption; it had a large crack along the middle.

The Pokéball suddenly burst in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Pokémon Translations: Zoroark=Zoroark

Moves used: Psychic

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	19. Chapter 19

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Smugleaf101 **for reviewing the previous chapter. I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The Pokéball suddenly burst in a puff of smoke._

Tsutaaja glowed a reddish hue before the aura dissipated. Everyone gasped in shock.

"What?!" Ash exclaimed as he glanced between the Pokémon and her contraption. Steam was emitting out of the open Pokéball. The circuits were fried, making the device unusable.

Cilan went up to the suprised trainer and observed the object in his hand. "Hmm, it appears that Tsutaaja's Pokéball was destroyed due to that mysterious energy. Because of this development, she is a Wild Pokémon again."

The boy stared at the connoisseur in shock. "I can't believe it!"_  
_

"How could you leave her Pokéball in your pocket while everyone else's was in the safety of your backpack?!" The Village of Dragons's native chastened.

"Now's not the time, Iris." The expert placed a hand on his friend's shoulder to reassure him. "Don't worry, we won't try to catch her; we know that Tsutaaja's your Pokémon."

"Yeah!" The trainers echoed in unison.

The blond boy stepped up to his companion as well. "Besides, all you have to do is capture Tsutaaja in a new, functional Pokéball, and everything's good."

Ash frantically checked his pockets for an empty Pokéball. Finding none, he resorted to searching his heavy knapsack. All of the devices he had in there belonged to other Pokémon.

He rose up with a defeated look on his face. "It's hopeless..."

"Here." The grass-type trainer spoke as he gave Ash one of his Pokéballs. It was unique; although it shared the characteristic black divide, button, and white lower half of any other device of its type, the top was a lushious green with a curled leaf in the center that was a shade darker.

"This is the Leaf Ball. It's made just for grass-types; it provides the maximum amount of comfort and space for them, as well as strengthens the bond between trainer and Pokémon."

The boy stared at it in wonder. "Just...for grass-types? That's awesome! But I've got to ask you something Cilan; why would you give me this one instead of the standard Pokéball?"

The professional offered a smile. "You've done so much for me; because of you, I know what it takes to properly evaluate the connection between people and Pokémon."

"Thanks Cilan." Ash said as he took the offered contraption.

"Which reminds me..." The connoissuer continued.

"Oh no..." Iris moaned.

"What's happening?" Roxas questioned. He had no idea what was so wrong about the situation.

"It's Evaluation Time!" Cilan announced as he held his right arm out.

"Here we go again..." She grumbled.

"Ash has a close bond with his Pokémon." The expert continued as if Iris had never spoken. "His positive reinforcement and constant believing in his Pokémon's abilities brings out their true potential. This is a once in a lifetime occurance for me to judge!" He complimented as he held his hands to his chest in a passionate pose.

"And that's why." The dragon-type trainer concluded.

"What are you talking about?" Clemont contradicted. "That...was...inspirational!"

"I really liked it." Bonnie added.

"That was pretty cool." Serena finished.

"Wait 'till you heard it as much as I had. Then it'll get annoying." Iris huffed.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!" Ash screamed. "I WANNA CATCH TSUTAAJA NOW!"

"Oh, right." His friends muttered. They stopped their argument to face the scene that was about to behold.

The ivy snake turned to the two Nobodies. "Tsutaaja. (Roxas, Axel, you are about to witness how Pokémon are caught.)"

"Go! Pokéball!" The device was thrown at Tsutaaja. It hit her head, causing her to close her eyes. The contraption bounced off and stopped in midair. The Grass Snake looked at the contraption dead-on as she was turned into data. The serpent was absorbed, and the Leaf Ball slowly fell to the ground. It twitched unsteadily for a few seconds, the button giving off a pulsing light. After a few moments, the beeping stopped, and a show of sparks was given off from the sphere.

"Alright! I recaptured Tsutaaja!" Ash declared as he gripped the Pokéball tightly in his grasp and showed it off. Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder and gave a shrill cry, celebrating along with his trainer.

"Yeah!" The kids shouted. They clapped for the occasion. Axel and Roxas applauded too, but the shorter of the two was secretly sad; they would have to be seperated from the Pokémon soon.

"Would you like to join us for lunch? After all, you did reunite Ash's and Iris's Pokémon to their respective trainers, and this will be our way of thanking you." Cilan offered.

"Sure!" Roxas answered for the two of them. His partner gave him a weird look before comprehending the situation; he wanted more time with the friend he just made.

"Everyone, come on out!" The people with Pokémon chanted as they threw their Pokéballs into the air.

The creatures appeared from the brilliant lights one by one, including Tsutaaja.

"All you have to do wait until I finish preparing lunch!" Cilan stated.

Serena joined the connoissuer. "I'll help!" The two got busy preparing the meal.

The Pokémon occupied themselves by chasing each other, while the trainers talked about what happened to them during their journeys.

The newly recaught Pokémon went up to the Nobodies, who were having their own conversation. Upon seeing her, they stopped.

"What's wrong?" Axel inquired.

"Taaja. Taa. (You'll have to be going soon. We need to find you guys a way out, since your 'Dark Corridors' are ineffective here.)"

"Yeah..." Roxas sighed. "Wait! Before we have to go, do you want to try some Sea-Salt ice cream?"

"Taa? (Where did that come from?)"

Axel stepped in to explain. "We share it with those we consider close friends."

Tsutaaja smiled. "Jaa. (Sure.)" Roxas took out his pack, and removed three wrapped bars. He gave one to each of his friends, the Grass Snake extending a vine to pick it up. After unwrapping the treat, they each took a bite out of it. Upon tasting it for the first time, Tsutaaja's eyes widened.

"Ta...Ta. (Salty...but sweet.)" The ivy snake muttered as she eyed the bar of ice cream.

"Do you like it?" Roxas prodded, eyes wide open with hope.

"Taa! (Yeah!)" Her face glowed in happiness. They finished off the desert in silence as the three watched the scene unfold.

"Lunch is ready!" The chefs announced. The people sat at a makeshift table as they awaited the food. Serena placed plates filled with food on the furniture as Cilan gave each of the Pokémon their respective kibble.

Axel and Roxas eyed the foreign berries on their dishes. Tsutaaja, sitting just below them, saw their wonder and decided to explain the fruit to them.

"Taaja. Taa. (This is a Pecha Berry. It is sugary and is used to cure someone who is poisoned.)" She whispered as she pointed to the pink, heart-shaped berry. She moved on to the next one. " Tsu. Taa. Jaa. (This unique fruit is called the Aspear Berry. It's tart, but very delicious. It would thaw you out if you were frozen.)" She went on to the last berry on their plates. Tsu-jaa. Tsutaa. " The curved one is called a Mago Berry. Like the Pecha Berry, it is sweet, but it recovers HP instead of curing poison.)"

"Wow..." The Nobodies mused. They ate along with the rest of the people, enjoying the morsels on their plates.

"Thank you very much!" Roxas thanked as he finished.

The expert turned to him, a radiant smile adorning his face. "No, thank you."

Suddenly, a blast of energy invaded the area.

* * *

I got the idea of giving Tsutaaja a special Pokéball from seeing Waninoko's (Totodile's) Pokéball in the animé (which is a Lure Ball). I made it look similar to the Friend Ball, but with some slight changes.

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more.**


	20. Chapter 20

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Smugleaf101 **for reviewing the previous chapter. I really appreciate it!

This is one of the last chapters. I loved writing this story and reading the reviews from wonderful reviewers like you even more!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Suddenly, a blast of energy invaded the area._

"Again?!" Iris whined. A roar resounded through the area, interrupting her complaint. It was then followed with two more distinctive bellows.

Three huge monsters burst into the area, fighting each other. The first was teal with light blue accents highlighting its body. Grey, metallic apprendages protruded from its body and an azure gem stood as the centerpiece on the Pokémon's chest. Large, regal eyes were set above a steel jaw on a large, cylindrical head. The second creature stood on two strong legs, each adorning powerful claws. Violet highlights accented its white body. Fins that led to deadly talons looked exactly like the monster's striated wings. Its long neck and the sail that accompanied the top led to black, fierce eyes and two horn-like tusks. The final Pokémon was unusual. It had six legs encrusted in gold with identical patterns on its lengthy neck and oval head. Red and black striations covered its throat and raggedy wings with grey skin covering the rest of the creature's body. The trio were out to kill each other.

"Haven't we seen that one before?" Roxas wondered as he pointed to the ghost-type.

"I think Zorua turned into that one at some point." Axel mused.

Cilan cut in into the conversation. "They're Diaruga, Parukia, and Giratina." He explained as he pointed to the Pokémon respectively. "They are extreme rivals, which explains the reason why they are battling each other intensely."

"Get out!" Dialga opened its mouth and a beam of bluish energy blasted from its mouth. The beam distorted the air around it as it flew toward the two other dragon-types.

"You are in my dimension!" The white legend raged as it created a black vortex that was launched back at the Temporal Pokémon.

"Neither of you belong here! It's supposed to be mine!" The ghost-type vanished into thin air. After a few moments, it reappeared and struck the water dragon, causing it to lose balance.

"How dare you!" The attacked Pokémon enveloped a claw with a dark aura before charging at the Renegade Pokémon.

The targeted creature suddenly emitted a purplish light. The Pokémon's legs retracted its body as horns grew from its tail. The monster's wings grew longer and changed shape. When the brilliance shattered, Giratina was revealed to have more stripes on its apprendage and the ghost-type's wings became more bony.

The newly transformed dragon enveloped itself in electricity as it soared in on its attacker.

The steel-type took their lapse of attention on it to its advantage. It opened its jaw wide, and a bundle of light gathered. Once enough energy was gathered, the Temporal Pokémon released the blast and aimed at the creature's enemies. Its rivals fell from the sky. Griatina managed to recover, and flew forward, spearing itself into another dimension. The other legends followed the Renegade Pokémon in hot pursuit.

"We have to go in after the three!" Ash exclaimed.

"But it's too dangerous!" Bonnie shrieked.

"It's crucial that we stop them before they ruin the world!" Cilan declared in determination.

"He's right!" Clemont agreed. "That portal led to the Reverse World, and if something happens there, it will affect this world!"

Roxas turned to look at Tsutaaja. "Are they the reason that Axel and I are here in this dimension instead of out own?" Axel stared at his parter in surprise as he heard this revelation.

"Taaja. Taaja. Taaja. Tsutaaja. (Your theory seems to be very accurate. It is likely when the three were clashing, since Diaruga controls time and Parukia is the deity of space, their powers could have caused a distortion between our dimensions. Because what happens in the Reverse World, which is Giratina's realm, affects what happens in its opposite, the real world, the shockwave must have broken through this universe to yours and transported you here. It also caused an abnormality in my world in the form of a blast of energy that seperated me from my trainer.)"

"If that's true, then we have to go after them in order to return home." Axel confirmed.

"Alright, let's go!" Ash determined. They stepped through the rip that the Renegade Pokémon had created.

* * *

The realm the group entered was enigmatic. The surroundings were misty, making it hard to see what was before them. Floating islands dotted the area with greenery covering the rocks and buildings that were mysteriously there. What made it even weirder though was that a replica of everything was present and attached to the original, giving everything a strange symmetry.

"This place is just how I remember it..." Ash mused.

"There they are!" Iris exclaimed as she pointed at the dragons. They were still going at it. Stray beams collided into the architecture, causing tremors to quake the area.

"WOAH!" Everyone screamed as they felt the effects.

"We've got to stop them! Who knows what going on in the real world!" Roxas pointed out as he took a step forward. He suddenly fell off the structure he was standing on and floated. He gasped as he surveyed what was happening to him.

"According Newton Graceland, an expert on the Reverse World, the concepts of this world and the normal one are completely the opposite. In other words, instead of having gravity, everything that isn't anchored down drifts about. I think we weren't affected at first because the area near the portal kept some of the concepts of the real world, allowing us to stay on the ground."

"How are we supposed to move if we will just end up floating?" Iris exasperated.

The ivy snake approached the dragon-type trainer. "Taaja. (I have an idea.)" Tsutaaja glowed a whitish aura and transformed into Mega Jarouda. "Jarou. (Get on my back.)"

Axel interpreted what the Regal Pokémon had said. "I think that she wants us to get on. If we do that, Mega Jarouda can keep us from drifting away as she flies us over to the trio."

"That's a great idea!" Ash brightened. She wrapped her vines around everyone, placing them on her back. The dragon took off in the direction of the battle.

She flew toward the scene. "Mega Jarouda, use Draco Meteor on all three of them!" Ash commanded to his Pokémon. A orange sphere developed in the dragon's mouth and gathered energy. When it became large enough, the Regal Pokémon lifted her head up and shot the ball out of her mouth. The attack split into several meteors, and collided into the legends, catching their attention.

The trainer turned to his other Pokémon. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" The Mouse Pokémon jumped off and released a large quantity of electricity. Just before he floated away, the draconic Pokémon grabbed Pikachu with a vine and replaced him on her back. The volts struck the Pokémon, stunning them.

"How dare you interfere!" Griatina threatened. It used Shadow Force on the Regal Pokémon. As soon as the Renegade Pokémon was going to strike Mega Jarouda, she lifted her claws and enveloped them in a shadowy aura. The grass/dragon type slashed the ghost-type with Shadow Claw twice, forcing it to stop in its tracks as it dropped from the atmosphere.

The other legends charged at the Mega Pokémon. Diaruga opened its jaw wide and used Roar of Time while Parukia exhaled Blizzard at the grass-type.

"Dodge them!" Ash stated. The Regal Pokémon spun and evaded both attacks swiftly, forcing her occupants to hang on tight in order to stay on.

"Pikachu, use Thunder on Parukia! Mega Jarouda, use Fire Blast on Diaruga!" The respective Pokémon carried in with their moves. With the damage they sustained and the power of the attacks they had just taken, they were badly damaged.

"JAROU! (OUR WORLD IS NOT TO BE TOYED WITH!)"

The realm around them suddenly distorted. A portal opened up, and everyone was sucked into it.

* * *

They were transported back into the real world. Everything appeared to be the same as before the trio appeared to the relief of the group. The legends stood before them in a non-threatening manner.

"We are sorry for involving many innocent mortals in our fighting." The Temporal Pokémon began.

"Yes, we never meant to go that far." The Spatial Pokémon continued.

"Can you forgive us?" The Renegade Pokémon finished.

The Nobodies stepped up to the trio. "Yes, we all can."

"Thank you." All three said at the same time.

"We do need to make a request however." Roxas cut in. "You see, we are from a different dimension—"

"You are?!" The trainers gasped at the same time.

"Yes, Axel and I are." Roxas continued. "We need to find a way back, and as the one who controls time," he turned his head toward Diaruga, "and the one who controls space," he nodded at Parukia, "can you please help us get back to our own universe?"

The two rivals exchanged glances with each other. "I'm afraid it is not that simple. The shockwave that sent you here was never meant to be. Even so, the energy will only take its passengers to its origin; since the shockwave originated in the Pokémon World, it can only send someone there and not anywhere else." The Spacial Pokémon explained.

The Temporal Pokémon took over. "However, there is one way around it; if two forces from different dimensions were to come together, it would rewrite the shockwave's nature and cause it to send its occupants to the area it affected."

"How do we do that?" The blond Nobody inquired. The two turned to the Renegade Pokémon.

"One from this dimension and another from the other must fight in a decisive duel."

* * *

Pokémon Translations: Diaruga=Dialga, Parukia=Palkia, Giratina=Giratina

Moves used: Roar of Time, Spacial Rend, Shadow Force, Shadow Claw, Wild Charge, Doom Desire, Draco Meteor, Blizzard, Thunder, Fire Blast

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	21. Chapter 21

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Smugleaf101 **for reviewing the previous chapter. I really appreciate it!**  
**

The final battle begins here. I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"One from this dimension and another from the other must fight in a decisive duel."_

The group stared at the trio in shock. "Is there any way around this?" The blond Nobody pleaded with the dragons; he didn't want to fight one of his friends.

"No." The Temporal Pokémon deadpanned. "This is the only possibility. Choose one combatant from each dimension and then we will explain the rules."

"And choose wisely." The Spacial Pokémon continued. "There must be a fierce clash between two heated souls in order to reverse the inter-dimensional phenomenon."

The trainers exchanged glances before affirming their choice. "We choose Tsutaaja." The Grass Snake stepped up before her group.

The Nobodies stared at each other before nodding resolutely. "I'll go." Roxas confirmed. He joined the ivy snake and awaited the legends' orders.

The surroundings changed until the ground no longer existed and the atmosphere became black; they were stranded in nothingness. A battle area suddenly materialized out of nowhere.

"Step onto here." The Renegade Pokémon commanded as it pointed to the field. The two companions did just that. Despite being in space, it appeared they were walking on a solid surface. Once the duo arrived at their destination, the area around them lit up, enveloping everything within a blinding light.

Once the radiance became bearable, the two opened their eyes. Roxas and Tsutaaja were in a white energy sphere that completely surrounded them. Their friends were nowhere to be seen, signifying that the combatants were secluded from everyone else.

"Listen up." Diaruga's voice was audible through the round enclosure. "In order for there to be enough energy to fulfill our purpose, neither of you can hold back. Don't forget that the reason of this fighting is to send Axel and Roxas back to their dimension, so there is absolutely no reason to cower. Fight with all you got!"

Roxas drew his Keyblade as the ivy snake took a battle stance.

"The battle is over once one of you is knocked unconscious." Parukia announced to the duelists as they braced themselves for the conflict to come.

"Begin!" Giratina boomed. Tsutaaja made the first move. She lunged at her opponent and slashed at him using Metal Claw. Eying her movements, he evaded her strikes and slashed at the serpent whenever he saw an opening. She twisted her body in order to evade the Keyblade as she continued dealing her own attacks.

After many long moments of dodging and slashing, Tsutaaja bounded away from her foe.

"Tsu-jaa. (Time for a change the scenery.)" A whitish power developed between her widespread hands. Once it got strong enough, she launched her move into the air. It came out as a jagged beam as it escalated. Once the energy reached a certain point, it burst into the surrounding area. A brilliant radiance overtook the area all at once.

"What is this?!" Roxas muttered as he surveyed the arena; it was as though the sun's rays permeated from the force field and struck full force.

"Taa. (That's Sunny Day.)" She explained as she once again charged at the Nobody. A slipstream enveloped the Pokémon as she pressed forward. Before Roxas could evade the attack, the ivy snake slammed into him, knocking her opponent back.

"Jaa. Taa. (That was ExtremeSpeed. It is a move that will always hit first.)"

Roxas scowled at his opponent. "Not if I can help it." He dashed quickly and swung his weapon lightning-fast at Tsutaaja. Just before the Keyblade could make contact with her, she used her impossibly quick reflexes to move out of the way while hardening her tail into steel. The Nobody countinued to gracefully dice the air with his sword in hopes of landing a hit, but the Grass Snake evaded each one even more quickly. Seeing an opening, she moved in and repeatedly pounded Roxas with Iron Tail.

"How are you able to move this fast?" Roxas inquired curiously as he recovered from the serpent's strikes.

"Tsu-jaa. (In conditions with lots of shine, a tsutaaja's movements become quicker and sharper, like now.)" Her leaf glowed as she held out her hands. Energy instantly developed in the space before the grass-type launched the SolarBeam at her foe. The attack struck without any opposition. The Grass Snake thought she landed a critical hit, but when the smoke cleared, Roxas was revealed to be fine, if not better than he was before.

"You're not the only one who benefits from light." He boasted as a greenish glow enveloped him.

"Taaa. Taa. Taaja! (Grrrrr. I get it; you absorb light-based attacks. I will not let that happen again!)" The Pokémon's eyes gained a white glow, and an aura of the same color enveloped the Nobody. It disappeared as quickly as it came. Roxas gasped in shock; he knew what she just did. The ivy snake once again charged up for an attack by gathering the rays in her tail, making it glow again. A ball of energy formed at its tip before she launched it at her combatant. Not being naïve, he sliced the sphere in half just before it could collide.

"I know you used Foresight on me just before you attacked again." Roxas claimed as he charged at Tsutaaja, weapon out and enveloped in light, increasing in size.

"Ta. (How perceptive.)" She spun and leaves materialized in the air. She launched the sharp objects at the foreigner in an attempt to stop him. He pressed on and cut the storm, taming it. Once he reached the ivy snake, he unleashed a flurry of impossibly rapid attacks with his blade of light, all of them landing a hit on his foe. After many slashes, energy beams surrounded Roxas as he spun elegantly in the air. They moved out on the Grass Snake quickly and made contact, dealing significant damage. She was flung into the air and landed with a hard impact.

"T-Ta. (N-Not bad.)" She stuttered as she picked herself off the ground.

"Same to you." Her opponent responded as he walked up to his victim.

The ivy snake quickly stood up and summoned a vine, dislodging Roxas's Keyblade from his grasp and sending it far from his reach.

"Taaja! (Let's see how you can fight without a weapon!)" Tsutaaja wrapped the blade in a Grass Knot, preventing it from moving. She lunged at him before he could go after his sword, Night Slash in hand.

"Watch me!" He exclaimed as he summoned eight light pillars toward the ivy snake. She easily dodged them, but her target quickly dashed to the left and casted a light beam where he just stood, stalling her. He sprinted to the right and created another wall to home in on his foe. He continued zigzagging and making radiant barriers to prevent Tsutaaja from catching up to him while he headed toward his fallen sword. Once he reached it, he broke the knot that encased the weapon and picked it up. When the ivy snake caught up to him, he surrounded them with brilliant pillars. Just as Tsutaaja was going to pierce him with her Night Slash, he turned around spontaneously and slammed her with his Keyblade, knocking her to the other side of the force field. Roxas took a battle stance as the serpent picked herself up, a greenish aura emitting from her.

"Taaaja. (Let's stop holding back.)" The Pokémon suggested as she glowed white and transformed into Mega Jarouda.

"I agree." Roxas replied as he dispelled his current Keyblade, the Kingdom Key, and called upon Oathkeeper and Oblivion, his signature weapons.

"Let the real fight begin!"

* * *

Moves Tsutaaja used: Metal Claw, Sunny Day, ExtremeSpeed, Iron Tail, SolarBeam, Foresight, Energy Ball, Leaf Storm, Grass Knot, Night Slash

Moves Roxas used: Event Horizon, Spot Beam, Instant Recapture Attack

**_ATTENTION: THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER. IN ORDER FOR ME TO BE MOTIVATED ENOUGH TO POST THE LAST ONE, I WANT TO RECIEVE AT LEAST TWO REVIEWS TO ANY OF THE EXISTING CHAPTERS! IN OTHER WORDS, NOT ENOUGH REVIEWS, NO UPDATE! I PROMISE TO NOT DISAPPOINT ANY OF YOU!_**


	22. Chapter 22

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Smugleaf101 **for reviewing chapter 21 and **ceciliamartin** for reviewing the author's note which I removed. Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate all the effort put into those words!

The reason I even asked for the reviews is because I wanted to see your feedback on my story. I never meant to be demanding, but I really wanted to know if any of you took the time to comment on what I have done. It wasn't exactly easy to write this on almost a daily basis. Especially since this is the _final_ chapter, I _really_ wanted to see your words. Sorry if I came off as holding my story hostage. I wasn't trying to!

This is the final chapter. I hope it is as epic as you wanted it to be!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Let the real fight begin!"_

"Hup!" Roxas cried as he dashed forward while twirling his Keyblades in a wide cross-circle. Power was storing in the swords before he released it, causing a whirlwind of energy to be directed at the Regal Pokémon.

She jumped to evade the would-be critical hit, but the Nobody reached her level in the air and circled her, creating a lens flare before repeating the same attack, this time striking.

The dragon shrieked in pain, but didn't give in. Roxas leapt into the air and barrel rolled, closing in on his opponent very quickly. Before he could land, however, Mega Jarouda moved rapidly enough to make illusions of herself. He struck one of the copies, but upon impact, it vanished. Realizing he defeated an imposter, Roxas turned his gaze on each of the remaining multiples, trying to find the real one. However, they didn't give him a chance; they soared at their target while giving off a greenish aura that transformed into fire. The infernos transformed into legless dragons. The doubles merged back with their original just before attacking Roxas.

The blond was thrown onto the roof before landing face-down on the field. He picked himself up just when the Mega Pokémon wrapped herself around the Nobody. He tried to summon light beams to break himself out, but nothing happened.

"What?!" Roxas mumbled as he struggled out of the dragon's grip. "Why can't I do anything?"

"Jarou. (Dragon Rush causes the target to flinch, which means you cannot use any moves for an amount of time.)" The creature constricted her victim even more as she lifted them into the air. She flew in a spherical motion a few times until the dragon dove toward the arena. When Roxas surveyed his situation, he gaped and squirmed even more. Just before the Nobody collided with the ground, radiance rained down on the Pokémon, causing her to falter. She loosened her grip on Roxas, allowing him to escape her grasp. Right when Mega Jarouda landed, he brought his weapons together and shot many Blizzagas at the grass/dragon type, causing her to fall on her side.

Taking advantage of the situation, he teleported and threw his Keyblades at her before repeating the action and creating a sphere of magnetic energy that drew her in.

"Oouda! (Don't count me out!)" She turned her neck and struck her opponent with a venomous bite at an invisible pace, poisoning him.

"Ahhh!" He gripped his arm at the puncture holes as he flinched backwards. He could feel the energy slipping from him. While Roxas was distracted, she summoned two vines and slapped his cheeks, damaging him badly. However, he managed to dive into his pocket and grab a Panacea to recover from the deadly condition. Roxas casted Curaga on himself to heal his wounds. Mega Jarouda did the same by harvesting the bright rays just before they faded and the surroundings reverted to normal.

"Now things will turn for the better." Roxas smirked. The dragon returned the smug look.

"Jarou. (Or so you think.)" The Pokémon lifted her arms in the air in a prayer for rain. Clouds materialized above the two and water poured down.

The Regal Pokémon stretched her limbs as she released a huge quantity of electricity. The Thunder came crashing down on her foe. Just before the attack could strike, Roxas casted Reflega to protect himself. However, the barrier shattered upon contact with the lightning and electrocuted the Nobody.

"What happened? I shouldn't have been affected!" He angrily claimed.

"Jarouda. (Rainy Day allows Thunder to always hit, even with protective barriers in the way.)" She stepped up to the blond. "Jar... (Which reminds me...)" The creature's eyes glared harshly and a pristine spark lit on her opponent. "Oouda! (Don't bother using Reflega again; I disabled it!)"

"What?!" Roxas exclaimed. His eyes shone with fury as he picked himself up. He hurled his Keybaldes at the dragon as he zigzagged toward her, walls of light appearing where he stood, zooming in on the Pokémon. She enveloped herself in water and soared toward her target while avoiding the pillars of light. Electricity replaced the Aqua Jet, sparking the water. The rain quickly spread the volts, causing Roxas to get shocked almost instantly.

"THAT'S IT!" The Nobody levitated into the air while summoning thirteen swords of light. The columns united into a laser ray that shot radiance. They collided with the outermost area of the force field, creating an environment of heavenly clouds that replaced the downpour. "Come on!" He lifted his swords into the air as the manifested energy shot out many brilliant orbs at Mega Jarouda.

The Pokémon continued her onslaught on her opponent despite his counterattack. As she approached her foe, she was stopped by an invisible force created by the shields. The balls of light collided with the grass/dragon type, knocking her from the air.

While the Mega Pokémon was falling, he teleported five times and slammed her with his Keyblades in succession before bombarding her with a barrage of slashes and pulling her toward the ground with his finisher. Just as the dragon made contact with the field, he dashed forward, blades held in front of him. Spotting his attempt, she used ExtremeSpeed to intercept him.

They passed each other, each dealing their own hits. The two stood still for a moment before the creature buckled under her knees, crashing down. Roxas took the upper hand and continuously swung his Keyblades, finishing with a powerful combo. He followed by charging his weapons, beams of light surrounding the samurai. As he released the stored power, the columns dispersed and struck Mega Jarouda along with a wide storm, dealing heavy damage.

The Mega Pokémon picked herself up despite the pain. "Jaa... (I still have tricks up my sleeve...)" Mega Jarouda looked up toward the ceiling and recovered her health before repeated the same action. The dragon glowed an intense orange before she rocketed toward her foe. Upon viewing the threat, Roxas held up his Keyblades in defense. The grass/dragon type rammed onto the swords, knocking Roxas straight into the barrier. She gained a whitish aura before exploding, making Roxas slide upward painfully along the sphere of energy.

The Regal Pokémon emerged from the smoke albeit sustaining many scratches. As she approached her combatant, a greenish aura enveloped the wounded creature, healing her.

Roxas was slumped on the ground. Although he was on the brink of unconsciousness, the Nobody managed to open his eyes although with much effort.

"Jarou? Jarou. Ouda. (You're still going on? I've got to say; you are the most persistent foe I have ever fought. Too bad it has to end.)" Her mouth opened wide, and Sheer Cold escaped from it. The ground started freezing over progressively toward her target. Gathering the last of his energy, Roxas jumped onto his feet and evaded the blanket of ice, preventing certain doom.

He stood before the dragon, blades covered in pure light, staring her down. She reflected his glare, raring to finish the battle.

"Nice try." He charged at her blade first.

"JAROUDA! (YOU'RE FINISHED!)" She cannoned foward using Head Smash.

The duelists collided, producing a potent shockwave.

* * *

"What's going on in there?" Axel demanded. He could hear loud collisions and explosions through the force field. He was anxious, not knowing what was going on.

"Tsutaaja and Roxas a waging a heated battle." Diaruga responded.

"But why are impacts so forceful?" Ash insisted as he crossed his arms, wanting an answer.

"Those two are not holding back." Parukia replied as it gazed at the barrier.

Griatina took over. "They know it is the only way, so they are not hesitating; they are fighting through to the end."

"Who won?" Axel was curious and concerned about the welfare of his friends, mainly Roxas's.

The Temporal Pokémon turned to him. "We do not know as of yet, but we do know that the winner has emerged."

The arena suddenly shattered as a sonic boom invaded the area, forcing everyone to cover themselves. The wave destroyed the ethereal atmosphere, returning them to the grassy field. Once the impact lessened, the awaiting group peered up. What they saw shocked them.

Roxas stood over the ivy snake, who was motionless. Her eyes were replaced with swirls as she laid sprawled out on the floor.

"Roxas is the victor. Enough energy has been released; the shockwave shall appear soon." Giratina announced. Upon seeing the condition his Pokémon was in, Ash rushed to her side.

"TSUTAAJA!" He screamed as he picked the serpent up tenderly. The Pokémon stirred in her trainer's arms as her eyelids became visible again. She opened her eyes, revealing tired hues.

"Taa. Taa. Taa. Taa. Tsutaa. Tsutaa. Tsutaa. Tsutaa. Taaja. Taaja. Taaja. Tsutaaja. (I am glad to have met you, Roxas. You are the most worthy opponent I have ever faced. Your tactics are so cunning, I could barely match them. I am proud to call you my true match. Even better, you are such an amazing friend. You stood up for me against my previous trainer, even though you never knew him beforehand. You considered me a companion even after knowing me so little. You protected me while I was down. I am very lucky to have met a guy as kind as you, and Axel too. If I didn't already have a trainer, I would go with you two. I hope that one day, you both will regain a heart and find true happiness. Until then, I will keep my promise in seeing you again.)"

The inter-dimensional phenomenon appeared to take the two foreigners back to their realm. Just before then, Roxas smiled at his newest friend. "No problem Tsutaaja. I feel the same way."

"I am looking forward to seeing you again too." Axel added.

Tsutaaja gave off a genuine smile before the distortion engulfed the Nobodies, taking them away.

* * *

The duo found themselves back in the Station Plaza in Twilight Town, the place they were in just before they were brought to the Pokémon World.

Axel stretched as he took in the familiar surroundings. "It's good to be in our own universe again."

Roxas nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It's good to be home." He hung his head, sadness lacing his features.

Axel placed a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Stop worrying about it! We will see Tsutaaja again!"

The shorter Nobody looked skeptical. "But how?"

His companion laughed at this. "Don't forget that she has unlimited potential; she'll find a way to solve anything, just like someone I know."

Roxas blushed. "Thanks Axel." The mentioned person smirked.

The readhead held his chin in his hand as he pondered over something. "The question is: should we report the Pokémon World to the Superior?"

Roxas immediately scowled. "No. It would be pointless; we cannot arrive in any orthodox methods; besides, we would be putting our new friends in danger."

The taller of the two smiled; he was touched by how much Roxas cared for his friends. "You're right, we shouldn't. Which reminds me, we have to RTC; we already completed our assigned mission and the boss will kill us if we don't."

The blond playfully shoved his companion. "Come on! We've only been gone for about twelve hours; there's nothing to worry about!"

"Oh, there will be once we are late. Besides, we already ate Sea-Salt Ice Cream with Tsutaaja, remember?"

The blond nodded. "You're right; there would be no point in lingering here."

"Then let's go." The pyro flicked his wrist and a Dark Corridor materialized. He stepped through the portal and vanished into the darkness.

Roxas lingered behind. He looked up into the horizon, staring into the sky, space, and beyond. He gazed at the planet beyond his universe. The Nobody wondered about the fate of his friends that he made on that world.

"We'll meet again." Roxas mumbled as he stepped through the corridor that took him home. He became close to the ivy snake, and looked forward to their next meeting.

Two worlds collide in a way because to their encounter and interactions.

* * *

Moves Mega Jarouda used: Double Team, Dragon Rush, Wrap, Seismic Toss, Poison Fang, Vine Whip, Synthesis, Rain Dance, Thunder, Disable, Aqua Jet, Volt Tackle, Final Gambit, Endure, Explosion, Sheer Cold, Head Smash

Moves Roxas used: Whirlwind Swing, Aerial Rotation Swing, Blizzaga, Dark Power, Curaga, Reflega, Keyblade Throw, Arranged Beam, Magic Hour, Enhanced Dark Power, Duel Attack, Continuous Swing, Enhanced Whirlwind Swing, Guard

This is the end. I'm sad to say this story is over, but I enjoyed writing this fanfic! Thank you viewers for reading my story! I give special recognition to **Smugleaf101 **and** Gricelia Hilanda **for sticking with this story! Thank you both!

AU: Can you guess a few things?

•What was the first move Tsutaaja _presumably_ used in the animé?

•When did Axel and Roxas first bond?

If you want to answer, please do it through a review and/or PM! You get three guesses each. If you get the questions right, I will write a oneshot of your request. However, it has to follow these requirements:

•It has to be either of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or a crossover of them both

•Rated K-T (No M)

•I have to approve of the idea

Good luck answering!

P.S. I have an idea for a sequel. Tell me if you want one through a review! Reviews are still much appreciated! Please, please tell me what you thought of my story!


End file.
